The Rebels of Good
by NeoNanashi
Summary: **Complete** HIM is back and has the Powerpuff Girls on his side! :: My very first fic! Please R&R!!!!
1. Illusion

Author's Note: Okay, this is my VERY first fic in the world! This one's just to see if I can actually write a fic. Please read this and review when you can. I'm definitely open to suggestions! Thanks!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1/ Illusions  
  
  
  
"Girls! For the fourth time, you're going to be late for school!" The Professor hollered up the stairs in his usual outfit with a pink apron over his lab coat.  
  
"Just a sec, Professor!" Blossom called back. She sounded a little more annoyed this time.  
  
"Women… I'll just NEVER understand them!" He thought to himself and walked out of the room with his arms crossed.  
  
As soon as he entered the kitchen, the girls flew from their room and passed him to the kitchen table.  
  
"Geez, Professor! Why didn't you tell us it was so late?" Bubbles said while inhaling her oatmeal.  
  
"But… I… you. What?" He frantically answered, very confused. Not getting a reply, he lowered his head and walked to the kitchen sink. "Unbelievable…" he thought.  
  
"Bubbles, did you remember to get your book report done?" A worried Buttercup asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did! Ya wanna hear it?" Bubbles replied, reaching for her book- bag.  
  
"No… no. I was just, uh… wondering if you got it done or not." Her voice was shakier.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Buttercup, did YOU get yours done?" Asked Blossom a little suspicious.  
  
"Of course I did, Red! What do you think?" Buttercup snapped and crossed her arms in frustration. Blossom said nothing in reply and finished her oatmeal. Buttercup did the same and grabbed her bag.  
  
"We're off, now." Blossom said, throwing her bag's strap over her shoulder. Bubbles and Buttercup flew in the air and towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and we may not be home right after school. I guess the Mayor is holding a meeting of some kind and he wants us to attend." She said to the Professor.  
  
"Sure thing. See you girls… sometime today!" He replied cheerfully.  
  
"Right. Bye Professor!" They all waved and flew out the door.  
  
  
  
It was a sunny spring day in Townsville! The grass was very green and the trees were just starting to get a hint of life in them.  
  
A cool breeze rushed through the town from the ocean. There were smells of flowers and salt water in the air. The girls observed this as they flew in the air, towards Pokey Oaks Kindergarten School.  
  
"Aw, do we have to go to school on this beautiful day?" Bubbles whined.  
  
"Unfortunately, we have too but maybe there will be some crime today. We can get out then!" Replied Blossom. She flew ahead of her sisters and got a better grip on her bag.  
  
"I hope so…" Bubbles answered and watched the kids below them. They anxiously ran to the school in a very large group. Sounds of laughter and chatter came from them very loudly.  
  
"So, Buttercup…" Blossom began with a smirk. "Where IS this book report?" She bit her tongue when she saw her sister begin to sweat.  
  
"Well, uh… it's in my bag, of course!" Buttercup answered as she nervously pulled her bag over her shoulder more.  
  
"Oh yeah? So, what book is it on?" She asked, innocently.  
  
"…It's, uh… like… None of your damn business." Buttercup replied very nonchalantly.  
  
"Okay… I guess I'll have to wait until she asks you to read it to the class." Answered Blossom. "Then, it will be Miss Keane's damn business…"  
  
"So." Buttercup crossed her arms and looked the other way, ending the conversation. Blossom smiled back at her and continued to fly to the building ahead.  
  
Suddenly, the sky started to grow dark almost immediately. The girls gasped at the sudden change.  
  
"What was that?" Bubbles jumped and looked around. Blossom looked towards the sun and her eyes grew wide. The sky was completely black but the sun was as bright as ever!  
  
"I don't know…" Buttercup replied and began to search for the ground. When she couldn't find it, she picked up a calculator from her bag and threw it to where she assumed was the ground. After five minutes of no sign of it hitting something, she panicked.  
  
"What happened?! Where is everything?!" Exclaimed Buttercup as she flew closer to her sisters.  
  
"I don't know, Buttercup…" Blossom whispered. "This is just too weird. Nothing is here… anywhere! There is no here."  
  
"Why am I feeling this sudden urge to land?" Bubbles said and grabbed onto Buttercup.  
  
"Yeah, me too…" Buttercup replied, confused.  
  
"Well, let's go for it, then…" Suggested Blossom. They did so and also did find that they could land. The ground sort of felt like cement but it was too smooth.  
  
Then, it started the glow an eerie red color on a path to somewhere. The path looked long but where else were they going to go?  
  
The girls looked at each other as if they were communicating telepathically. Finally, a look of determination filled their faces as they nodded at each other and started off down the very long, red, path.  
  
Above them, a red glow revealed a familiar face: HIM. He devilishly grinned at them as the girls didn't have a clue that they were being watched.  
  
Then, he disappeared in the black with a glow of deep red. The area then remained black with exception of the path as the girls walked on it.  
  
  
  
The phone ringing interrupted the Professor from his experiment. He mumbled to himself and ran up the stairs of his lab.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on!" He yelled at the phone on his way to it and finally got to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He answered.  
  
"Oh, hi Miss Keane!"  
  
"Yes, they left about three hours ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not sure why they wouldn't show up…"  
  
"Well I'm sure they're fine."  
  
"Yes, I'll try to find them. Thank you for informing me about this."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He put down the phone and scratched his head in thought. With a look of curiosity, he walked out the door and checked the city. It looked as peaceful as ever. He knew that the hotline hadn't gone off from his extension to the lab.  
  
"Where could they have gone, I wonder?" He asked himself…  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is rather short but it's more like an Introduction than anything. Please, please, review this fic and tell me what you thought. All suggestions and comments are welcomed!!! 


	2. The Decision

Four more hours had passed since the disappearance of the Powerpuff Girls. The sky was growing darker as the evening approached. Many of the citizens were starting to worry for their town heroines.  
  
The Utonium household soon became flooded with phone calls about the girls. The Professor could barely get any time to go look for them.  
  
"Yes, I'm worried too, Mrs. Stone."  
  
"There's no need to panic, sir."  
  
"I know, they do have to be somewhere…"  
  
"I don't know where they are Miss… uh, Toromiya."  
  
"Thanks very much for your concern."  
  
"I hope you recover too, Mayor. Heart problems are serious for a man your age."  
  
After the phone finally stopped ringing, he put down the cordless and went to look at the town again. It was very quiet and dark for the night had settled in. There was no sign of pink, green, or blue flashes around the town or anywhere.  
  
"Girls, where are you?" He spoke into the night wind. He also was becoming more and more fearful as to why they've disappeared. It just didn't seem like them to fly off and not tell him. He had searched all day and couldn't find them at all. There was absolutely no trace of the girls!  
  
With a look of defeat, he leaned against the whitish house and hung his head.  
  
"What kind of a father would let this happen?" He thought to himself. "A useless son-of-a-bitch, like me…"  
  
A cool wind began to pick up as he crossed his arms. His facial expression was very cold and bitter.  
  
Around him, kids were outside playing. It was almost as if they knew the girls were coming back. They had absolutely no fear.  
  
Then, they all noticed the sounds of cars and music coming from the city. It was beginning to sound normal, again.  
  
Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound shook the town. The Professor ran to the road to get a better look but couldn't see anything. However, the sound was getting louder and closer.  
  
"That's got to be them… it has to." He said to himself as he watched curiously, towards the town. Then, his eyes grew at the horror that was in front of him.  
  
A building was soon engulfed in flames and was ready to collapse. The sounds of people screaming and the ringing of sirens filled the air. Smoke was everywhere as the building began to fall.  
  
The Professor noticed the neighbors begin to run out of their houses and watch the horrific event, as well.  
  
"Who could do a thing like that when the Powerpuffs are gone?" A man said.  
  
"Pro'bly that Mojo Jojo, again… damn him!" A woman said behind him.  
  
"Somebody's gotta stop him!" A child hollered and ran to the street. The Professor thought a moment and figured it would be something much worse than Mojo that was causing this. He nodded and took off to Down Townsville.  
  
"What ever this is… I know it's going to take my girls to stop it." He said, gritting his teeth as he dashed down the street.  
  
  
  
Sirens were going off all over Townsville. The screams of the civilians echoed along with them and pierced everyone's ears. This was definitely worse than a normal monster attack.  
  
The town had a blanket of smoke over it from the fallen building. Fires were started after it collapsed and were now destroying several more buildings as the wind pushed them along.  
  
The streets and grassy areas were covered in trash and dead bodies. They were soaked with blood and water from the fire hoses. On them, the survivors ran for their lives. Everyone passing rumors about whom was attacking as they moved on.  
  
Breathing hard, the Professor finally made it to the chaotic town. He noticed the many fires engulfing the town and many children trying to find their parents. He saw the dead bodies and the blood-soaked clothes of the survivors.  
  
Then, he looked up in the sky only to become face to face with Bubbles.  
  
  
  
"Bubbles!" Exclaimed the Professor in excitement. She gave no reply and only glared back with her arms crossed.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back! We were all so worried." He said in relief but paused when he noticed she didn't seem amused.  
  
"Bubbles?" With no reply, his heart sank.  
  
"Oh no…" he sighed.  
  
Then, he actually noticed she was wearing a complete black outfit that went from her neck to her black boots. It was sleeveless and she had a pair of black gloves on the looked more like socks but were made of what looked like, leather.  
  
Suddenly, Buttercup soared past them in incredible speed. She didn't even notice Bubbles and the Professor as she started chasing a teenage boy. He seemed scared out of his wits as he dodged every one of her attacks.  
  
"Get back here, dammit!" She exclaimed and fired up her laser-beams. His scream was over-whelming when she shot the beams right through his chest. Slowly, he sank to the ground in his own pool of blood. Buttercup laughed with pride and flew back into the air. She too, had the same outfit on as Bubbles.  
  
The boy lay silently on the ground, only to become a victim of the burning flames ahead.  
  
"What's happened to you girls?" The Professor managed to gasp in complete shock. Then, he realized Bubbles hadn't left, yet. She still glared at him with arctic eyes as the flames behind them danced around her.  
  
Finally, without thinking, he grabbed her arm and stepped closer to her.  
  
"Bubbles, what's wrong? Tell me what's going on!" He stated with enraged eyes. Her eyes eerily narrowed as she pulled back without saying a word.  
  
Then, he felt tremendous force on the left side of his jaw. Letting go of Bubbles, he slammed, back first, up against a car.  
  
"Don't EVER touch Bubbles, again. Do you hear me?!" Exclaimed Blossom as she flew in front of her sister and glared at her hurting creator. She had a slightly different outfit on than her sisters. It was black and she had black boots but hers had sleeves and she didn't have gloves. Her bow was also black.  
  
"What?" He managed to speak. He rubbed his jaw in pain and watched as his daughters flew off to cause more mayhem in the city. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that this wasn't happening.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion towards the suburban area. Turning around, he saw the Pokey Oaks building in flames.  
  
"No… Miss Keane!" He yelled. Forgetting about his jaw; he ran over to the school.  
  
  
  
The once safe building for kindergarten education was now in flames and burning to the ground. Flames were wild on the playground: burning everything to ashes in its path.  
  
Miss Keane walked in front of the school, holding her arm. She had been outside when it happened and wasn't hurt too badly.  
  
"Hey Keane!" Buttercup wickedly exclaimed. When she looked towards her in relief, Buttercup threw a metal bar at her and it hit her ankle. She winced in pain and started to fall to the ground.  
  
Out of nowhere, the Professor caught her before she landed.  
  
"Eh, annoying fool…" Stated Buttercup as she flew off towards her sisters.  
  
  
  
"Professor Utonium? Where did you come from?" Miss Keane asked as she put an arm around his neck for support.  
  
"That white house with the three circular windows…" He sarcastically pointed behind them. Then he kneeled down more so she could get her leg straighter.  
  
She only wrinkled her nose in stupidity and shook her head.  
  
"What's wrong with the girls? Buttercup all-out attacked me!" Her voice grew shakier in concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. Blossom got me pretty good in the jaw." He said reminding himself that the pain was still there.  
  
"Oh, are you okay?" She asked and straightened her leg so he could lift her up.  
  
"Better than you are, anyway." He grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for breaking my fall…"  
  
"It was no problem at all, Miss Keane."  
  
Then, Blossom appeared in front of them with cold red eyes. Her arms were crossed up to her chin, making her look on guard.  
  
"Ah, I see you haven't had enough…" She eerily grinned and narrowed her eyes.  
  
Miss Keane closed her eyes and held onto the Professor in fear. She had no idea why they were doing such horrible things to Townsville.  
  
The Professor only looked angry. Inside, however, he was about as frightened as Miss Keane but he knew he couldn't show it. The Powerpuff Girl hovered over the two and watched as Buttercup came towards them.  
  
"You want me to kill 'em, Red?" Asked Buttercup as she cracked her wrists. The Professor didn't budge.  
  
"No, that's not necessary." Blossom ordered, holding out her arm. Buttercup looked disappointed but obeyed and flew next to her sister.  
  
"I see you still have some of your morals…" The Professor snarled at Blossom. She only shrugged and pointed her arm towards him. His eyes grew when it started to glow a bright red color.  
  
"We were sent here by our master to destroy this town." Stated Blossom. Bubbles was the last to show up by her sisters.  
  
"Your master? What master?" He asked, defensively.  
  
"We are not at liberty to say, human." Buttercup growled and got in a fighting position.  
  
"Stay back, Buttercup!" Blossom demanded and held her other arm in front of her sister. Bubbles only glared at the Professor and Miss Keane, silently.  
  
"Let this be our final warning to you." She continued. Her arm was glowing no more but in front of her "hand", a ball like shape was glowing brighter. "Get out of this town and we'll spare your lives. If not…" The ball grew brighter until it was almost unbearable to look at.  
  
Miss Keane noticed the threat and what Blossom was about to do. She looked shocked when the Professor still wouldn't move.  
  
"What are doing? Let's get out of here!" She whispered very softly, looking at the girls the entire time. He lowered his head but still didn't move.  
  
"What did I just tell you?! Get out of here, NOW!" Exclaimed Blossom as rage filled her eyes and the ball became brighter.  
  
Then, the Professor nodded and stood back up with Miss Keane tightly in his arms. With one final glance, he took off for home. Miss Keane leaned her head on his shoulder in relief and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in her ankle.  
  
  
  
They finally arrived at his house only minutes after they left Down Townsville. It was a very silent trip all the way there. They both had so many things on their minds about what was happening to Townsville and to the girls.  
  
Miss Keane felt terrible for the Professor. They were his daughters! She only taught them and tried to give them as much help as she could but they were his responsibility. And now he had lost total control of them!  
  
Quietly, the Professor opened the front door and walked into the very dark house. He glanced at the answering machine that read 40 messages. With a sigh, he walked on.  
  
"I'll probably need to take a look at your ankle. You don't mind do you?" He asked with a very confused expression on his face.  
  
"Not really. Maybe you could ease the pain a bit." Replied Miss Keane as she lifted her head from his shoulder.  
  
He only nodded and went to open the Lab door. Then, he walked down the stairs and to the nearest chair.  
  
"This shouldn't take too long." He reassured her and set her down on the chair. Then, he walked over to a counter and grabbed a medium sized supply box. Finally, he kneeled next to her left leg and set the box down.  
  
"What do you suppose is going to happen?" Asked Miss Keane when she looked at her watch.  
  
"To what?" He replied and used his thumb to press on her ankle.  
  
"The girls!" She snapped.  
  
He looked up at her with sad eyes and then continued to work on her ankle.  
  
"Oh… I wish I knew." He whispered.  
  
She lowered her head and gritted her teeth from the pain of the hypodermic needle.  
  
"There, that should at least numb it for awhile. You cracked the bone pretty badly but I'll need an ex-ray to be sure you didn't break it… I don't have the machine, though. This is really all I can do, for now." He sighed and began to wrap her ankle with a stretchy material.  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll be able to bear with it if it's numb." She said in relief.  
  
"Great!" He smiled and got back up on his feet. Then, he went to carry the box back over to the counter and set it down.  
  
"You know we have to do something about the girls…" Suggested Miss Keane as she rubbed her neatly wrapped ankle.  
  
"I know and I also now how they can be stopped. The question is can I do it or not." He leaned against the counter and looked as if he were staring into space.  
  
"Oh, the Antidote X?" Sighed Miss Keane. He nodded and looked towards a locked cabinet where the only trace of it was. They both said nothing and thought about the idea as if it were the biggest decision that they had ever made.  
  
"Professor, people are dying and losing their homes and families out there. You have to do something and I know this isn't the easiest choice, either." She paused and noticed he looked more doubtful than before. "I just want you to know that whatever you do, I'm behind you one hundred percent."  
  
He looked over at her and slightly smiled.  
  
"When I made this, I wanted to use it for absolute emergencies but I had always hoped that I wouldn't have to use it, ever." Determination filled his eyes as he grabbed a key from his pocket and walked to the cabinet. "However, I don't think things could get much worse than this…" He opened the cabinet, revealing a beaker of Antidote X, "so, it has to be done."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
What did you think? Please review and tell me (by the way, thanks to those that already have!)! Sorry the medical stuff was pretty basic. I'm only 14 and I don't know much about that stuff. ^_^' Thanks for reading!! 


	3. Lost Memories

Chapter 3/ Lost Memories  
  
  
  
  
  
In the dark blue skies of Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls flew to HIM with pride. They still had the evil dark glow in their eyes and the blood soaked hands.  
  
"Well, how did my girls do today?" A cheerful HIM asked. He was sitting on a rain cloud and patiently waiting for their return.  
  
"We have done just as you've asked." Blossom greeted with a happier grin. However, they all looked a little more nervous than before.  
  
"Everything?" He asked in an eerie tone. The girls started to sweat a little.  
  
"Well, we did mess up… sort of." Bubbles spoke up. She hung her head in fear of what HIM might do at that reply.  
  
"WHAT?!" His voice grew deep like thunder as he flew to his feet.  
  
"Wait, they were only two people!" Buttercup stuttered in defense. HIM's eyes turned deep green and narrowed as he became calmer but was still very threatening.  
  
"Yeah, just Utonium and Keane." Blossom finished with a shrug of doubt. Bubbles and Buttercup backed up when they saw HIM's look go from peaceful to immediate rage.  
  
"I thought I told you to KILL those two! Especially, that damn Utonium!"  
  
"We tried… honest." Buttercup lied as HIM's rage grew. It seemed like the sky turned a burning red color as HIM grew more and more enraged with every word. The girls knew they were in trouble.  
  
Then, he calmed back down and signaled for the girls to come closer. Hanging their heads, they flew towards him.  
  
"Now girls, calm yourselves and look straight into my eyes." He ordered, patiently. Confused, the girls did as ordered and were immediately paralyzed and gave a blank stare at HIM. His eyes became a light green and it showed in their eyes.  
  
Soon, the girls snapped out of the trance and shook their heads. HIM's eyes returned to a normal color and he waited for them to recover. They did but had an even darker look than before, almost like they were recharged, somehow.  
  
"Now, go back out there and make me proud." He smiled. They nodded and flew off towards the town. "And be sure to kill Professor Utonium!"  
  
He watched as they flew off into the smoke filled town and grinned devilishly. It was a perfectly good day for him now that he was winning for once. He had always known that he was far more intelligent and more advanced than the bakas in Townsville that called themselves villains.  
  
"Yes, they are good… once they're on your side, that is." He said to himself and watched the destruction on the town below.  
  
"Buttercup is the best one. She's very strong but also easier to convince than Blossom. Bubbles is the weaker at heart but is the easiest to convince. Blossom is the stubborn one. I'm afraid I'll have to kill her too… when the time comes."  
  
He eerily laughed and began to spin in mid-air. Then, with a flash he was gone as the girls destroyed Townsville, just as he ordered.  
  
  
  
  
  
The suburban area of Townsville was dark and very quiet. That part hadn't been hit yet so it looked rather peaceful, considering…  
  
The Utonium house was dark and silent, as well. Inside, the Professor had finally decided to take the Antidote X from the cabinet. He took it out and blew off the dust that had collected on it from over the years.  
  
"How are you going to get it to them?" Miss Keane asked, a little concerned. She slowly got up from the chair and leaned against a nearby table.  
  
"Why do you always come up with the hard questions?" Replied the Professor as he turned around and set the bottle down on a stand.  
  
"It happens when you talk to a teacher… no matter what grade they teach!" She giggled in reply.  
  
"Yes, I guess so…" He answered and started to look through stuff around the Lab rather impatiently.  
  
"What are you looking for?" She asked and tried to walk on both feet. With a yelp, she quickly leaned against the table again.  
  
He looked back at her confused and rolled his eyes. Then, continued looking through a pile of boxes.  
  
"Something to make exposing the antidote to them, easier but I guess that beaker is all I've got." Sighed the Professor as he finally gave up the search.  
  
"So, you're just going to throw it on them, or what?" She asked more.  
  
"What else can I do? Hold out a teaspoon of the antidote and tell them to take it with a glass of water?" Asked the Professor as he practiced his throwing skills.  
  
"They could hurt you, though… even kill you. You heard Blossom's threat, right?" Miss Keane asked trying to get a serious answer.  
  
"I know…" he said with even more determination than before.  
  
"…Now, I see where Blossom and Buttercup get it." Commented Miss Keane and crossed her arms.  
  
"Get what?" He asked.  
  
"Their stubbornness. They got it from their bull-headed father." She narrowed her eyes sarcastically.  
  
The Professor grinned, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Then, with a final practice throw, he collected the beaker and his car keys, then began to walk to the door. The room fell silent only for the tapping of his shoes on the Lab floor.  
  
"Promise me you won't die out there…" She stopped him right before he passed her. Her voice grew very shaky as she looked down to the ground.  
  
"Sandy…" Was all he could say.  
  
"Just… promise me, Professor." She repeated, looking up at him with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I can't promise anything." He began with a look of worry. "I don't know if I can make it but those are my girls." He paused and looked towards the door. "I have to do something!"  
  
"I know…" A tear soon fell to the floor.  
  
Not knowing what to say, the Professor paused and then tried to turn towards the door; but was stopped when she grabbed him by the collar and leaned into him for a passionate kiss. It was a complete shock to him but he didn't resist at all, it just seemed too natural.  
  
He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him without any hesitation. She closed her eyes as she completely relaxed in his arms, throwing hers around his neck. This was exactly what she had wanted from when he had carried her there.  
  
The Professor was now feeling extremely guilty about the whole thing. He wasn't sure why but it almost felt like someone punched him in the stomach as hard as Blossom punched him in the face. Confusion was now gathering up in his mind but was second to the pleasure he was now feeling with her lips on his.  
  
A few moments later, she let go and put her head on his shoulder. Then, he released her, held her face in his hands and looked into her tears stained eyes with concern.  
  
"I can't promise you anything but I will try and make it back… with the girls." Their eyes met as they embraced one another once more. They both knew that this wasn't just out of fear for his life. It had been building all along.  
  
Miss Keane couldn't believe she had just done that. Then, she realized their fear of the girls finally brought them to it. The innocent Powerpuff Girls were terrifying them both! It was just too much.  
  
After the few minutes that felt like an eternity, they both let go and fell silent. The Professor was feeling even more guilt than before but didn't show it. The room remained silent before he started off for the door once again.  
  
She hung her head as he jogged up the stairs, careful to not spill any of the antidote, and opened the door.  
  
"Good luck." She finally said and looked towards him with an affectionate smile. He met her gaze and replied with a killer grin then, shut the door.  
  
"… I love you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bubbles dove through the Townsville sky in search for a new victim. No one was outside or even in town anymore: she become very annoyed.  
  
"Bubbles, I found a new building we can hit!" Buttercup's voice echoed through the town.  
  
"Where is it?" She eagerly asked and flew in her sister's direction.  
  
Buttercup pointed to the Townsville Hall building that remained standing tall in a pile of rubble and dead bodies. Bubbles giggled with greed and pure hatred for the city.  
  
"So, whad`ya say we kick some ass?" Buttercup rubbed her "hands" together. Bubbles looked ahead as an evil smile filled her shadowed face.  
  
"It's ass kickin' time!" Replied the blue Powerpuff as she followed her sister to the building.  
  
  
  
Blossom flew towards the water in confusion. She knew that she was sent to destroy everything in the town but deep inside of her, she felt a sadness of some kind.  
  
With several memories erased from her past, she was still almost in mourning for what she had done.  
  
A few miles away, her sisters were now bringing a town monument to its knees. Deep inside of her, she wanted to stop them and tell them it was wrong. Tell them that they were all confused and being led by a darkness of greater power. However, the darkness was the one holding her back.  
  
"What do you want from us?!" Hollered Blossom at the dark blue sky. A deep rage was building up inside of her. She had so many questions that needed answered…  
  
"Revenge…" A mysterious sounding voice entered her mind. Suddenly, HIM appeared behind the Powerpuff and sat on a large rock.  
  
Blossom turned towards the voice and jumped back when she saw HIM. He only smiled at her eerily and sat rather femininely with his legs crossed.  
  
"Revenge… on what, who?" She began to ask the familiar figure.  
  
"Oh, Blossom… you're constant stubbornness is forcing me to do a lot of extra work to keep you… sane." His voice stretched and grew deeper.  
  
"Sane? What do you mean, sane?" She began to ask.  
  
"All I mean is that I am personally keeping you from falling to a lower level… the good-toe-shoes level." He cheerfully replied and jumped off of the rock.  
  
"This is all just too confusing to me… Why can't I remember my past?" She began. "Why am I destroying this town for no reason? Do I know anybody here? Have I killed them, already?"  
  
HIM looked appalled and turned his back towards the confused girl.  
  
"I know you're my Master but there was someone before you… I don't know whom it was, though." She looked down in confusion. "Plu… no. Uta, huh uh. Utomian… nope. OH, who was it?"  
  
"I better stop this before she figures anything else out. It only takes her an hour or two to start remembering things. Bitchy brat!" HIM thought to himself and immediately turned towards her with glowing green eyes.  
  
"Then there's something about me and my sisters that I don't know… uh, Master?" She was stopped as soon as she looked at his glowing green eyes. It was the process all over again!  
  
She returned back to a demon girl and looked as if she wanted to kill someone, now!  
  
"That's my girl, in another 48 hours this won't be a problem, anymore." A cheerful HIM glowed with joy. "Then, you will be under my power for… eternity!" Blossom began to laugh along with him in pride.  
  
Soon, HIM disappeared in the darkness and left Blossom alone, once again. Still, with a little confusion, she looked in the direction of Townsville.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound of screeching car wheels, echoed through the town. The Professor drove it near the volcano in a hurry; ignoring any speed limit sign that had made it through the attack.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he grabbed the bottle and jumped out of the car. Then, he stared in wonder at all of the destruction in front of him.  
  
"I never thought it would get this bad… no one's left." He whispered to himself as the picture of smashed in cars, broken down buildings, dead bodies, and blood soaked… everything; was almost too much to bear. Smoke rolled off the tops of the cars and some the fires that had started from the girls.  
  
He looked up towards the sky in practical need for a breather, then looked towards the sounds of more destruction, a mile away.  
  
"These are MY girls… I mustn't be afraid." He repeated to himself as he walked towards a pile of rubble that was once the Townsville Hall.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
I don't know if Sandy is Miss Keane's correct first name but I know everyone else is using it. I'd hate to break the chain.  
  
PLEASE review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4/ Confusion  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, the Professor walked towards the enormous pile of rubble, with the Antidote X in his hands. He had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into but he also knew, someone had to stop this mess. It was just too much to take any longer.  
  
The town was dead quiet and was only heated from the burning fires that were left from the destruction. Blood literally painted the town red as dead bodies were scattered everywhere. None were worth checking on for they were obviously dead.  
  
"How could my girls do this to Townsville?" He asked himself as he walked a slow pace. "No, my girls aren't the ones doing this… it's their master; whoever he is."  
  
Townsville no longer looked like a town, or a happy one, anyway.  
  
  
  
"Hey Red!" Buttercup yelled as she flew through a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Asked Bubbles, a bit confused at her sister's disappearance.  
  
"I dunno…" Replied Buttercup. They both gave a glance at the disaster town and then towards the ocean. Sure enough, Blossom was headed right towards them.  
  
"Sorry girls, I guess I got lost." Blossom lied.  
  
"Lost? Here?" They both replied confused.  
  
"Yeah, just took a wrong turn, I guess. Where to next?" She began to say with greed and an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Uh, we just finished up the Townsville Hall…" Buttercup shrugged and looked at her sister.  
  
"There's still a few more buildings left but I'm startin' ta get bored." Bubbles said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, there's no more people left for us to kill!" Buttercup growled.  
  
"Wait, weren't we supposed to kill Utonium and Keane?" Blossom remembered. Her sister's eyes grew but narrowed in joy.  
  
"Those two annoying punks? Yeah, Master told us to kill 'em." Buttercup crossed her arms and glanced at the suburban area.  
  
"I bet other people live over there, too." Suggested Bubbles with greed.  
  
"Alright, let's go gir…" A sound of rocks tumbling cut Blossom off.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Bubbles as she flew higher in the air to get a better look.  
  
"I dunno but we better check it out." Ordered Buttercup as she followed Bubbles higher in the air. They both couldn't see anything but weren't about to give up when they heard the same sound again.  
  
"Okay, I'll check the south side!" Hollered Blossom. Then, she flew around towards the clock tower.  
  
"I bet it's a damn human…" Bubbles snarled.  
  
"Whoever it is, we'll kick its ass once we get to it." Threatened Buttercup as they flew past a large building that remained among the rest.  
  
On top of it, the Professor hid behind a large moldering wall. He had a rock in one hand that he was throwing towards a pile of bricks; knocking them over the side.  
  
His plan led them to exactly where he wanted them. The girls hovered over the same pile of bricks and began to look around the city. They couldn't see him because he was too well hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Dammit! Why can't we find that son-of-a-bitch?" Whined Buttercup to her sister that still continued to search for the source.  
  
"Shut up! If we can't find it this way; we can always do it the easy way!" Grinned Bubbles as her eyes grew a bright color. Buttercup got the drift and shot laser beams at useless targets with her sister. They caused more violent explosions around the town.  
  
  
  
"Damn! Now I've got to get out of here." Thought the Professor as he quickly looked for a safer place to hide. He knew one shot of their laser beams would send him out of the game.  
  
A smile of satisfaction came to his face when he saw a set of stairs that were only a few feet away. They would lead him to the lower level and to safety.  
  
  
  
"I don't think this is working!" Buttercup complained and turned her direction towards the Professor's.  
  
"Why?" Asked Bubbles. "I think it's kinda fun, anyway."  
  
"It may be fun but we're not killing anything."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"'Cause… 'cause I just know!" Stated Buttercup as she continued to fire the lasers.  
  
Then, she caught the glimpse of a moving shadow but only for a second.  
  
"Bubbles!" She exclaimed.  
  
"What now?" Snapped Bubbles as she turned in her sister's direction and saw the shadow. She scratched her head but realized it WAS a human.  
  
"Quick, what's the plan?" She asked, greedily.  
  
"Just follow my lead, k?" She ordered.  
  
"K." Bubbles agreed and followed her sister.  
  
  
  
Quickly, the Professor made a run for the stairway but only to get blocked by a passing Powerpuff. A breeze swept by him as she dove through the night air.  
  
Knowing he could go no further, he turned around and saw Buttercup in front of him. In shock, he gripped the antidote bottle even tighter than before.  
  
"I thought Blossom told you to leave, you stubborn smart-ass." The green Powerpuff grinned and crossed her arms.  
  
"A lot of beings would call this stubbornness but I would call it love for my three daughters… I know they would never do this if they had the choice." Stated the Professor. His voice was shakier but he looked determined with every word.  
  
"News Flash! We aren't your three daughters, anymore!" Replied Buttercup. "We now belong to HIM and are to do whatever he tells us… and right now, he wants us to kill you."  
  
"Do what you want, Buttercup. No one's stopping you." He snarled.  
  
"Damn right!" She exclaimed and fired up her laser beams.  
  
Then, with one shot, it went towards the Professor's head but he ducked in time for it to hit Bubbles as she was coming from behind him.  
  
"Shit! Bubbles, I'm sorry." Hollered Buttercup at her burnt sister. She then, glanced in front of her to only see that the Professor had left.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she whipped her head in any direction he could've gone to.  
  
"Don't ever do that again!" Ordered Bubbles as she flew to her sister. Buttercup was too busy looking for the Professor to reply.  
  
"Dammit, where'd he go?" She snapped and flew back to Bubbles in defeat.  
  
"You let him go?" Bubbles asked. "Master's gonna be pissed…"  
  
"I didn't let him go, I just…" They saw the Professor behind a pipe and shot their lasers at him.  
  
  
  
"What the?" Asked Blossom as she turned towards the commotion, a mile away. Her eyes grew when she saw a cloud of smoke fill the top of the building and her sisters firing their lasers.  
  
"They found something." She smiled and flew off in their direction.  
  
  
  
"Did we get him?" Asked Buttercup, breathing heavily from the over-usage of their energy. Bubbles shrugged as the cloud of smoke filled their area, not giving them a chance to breathe.  
  
They coughed and gasped for air until the smoke cleared out and they could breathe again. Only, their eyes grew twice the original size when they saw the Professor with his arms crossed and resting on a brick wall. He didn't even look stunned!  
  
"What?!" The Powerpuffs exclaimed in shock. The Professor only gave a cold smirk and shrugged, with the bottle safely in his left hand.  
  
"Did I miss anythin… Whoa, Utonium survived that?" Blossom asked, scratching her head.  
  
"Not even a scratch on him!" Complained Buttercup.  
  
"Damn you!" Bubbles growled in anger.  
  
"You girls should really work on your aim... it's pitiful." He stated with a grin.  
  
"We'll get you this time!" Blossom threatened. However, before she could do anything, he had already run off and disappeared.  
  
"Buttercup, search the building. Bubbles, you follow me." Ordered Blossom. They both nodded and flew off in their correct directions.  
  
  
  
Quickly, the Professor ran through what was a bank building. However, the floors were caving in and parts of the ceilings were missing. He had very little protection but wasn't ready to give up. He put the antidote bottle in his lab coat so he wouldn't drop it.  
  
Ahead, he heard Buttercup flying towards the main office on the 77th floor. He gritted his teeth and ran towards an outdoor ledge. The doors were broken off and there was no railing. There was absolutely no where to go.  
  
"Aha! I found you." Buttercup said, coming from the shadows of the building. He only stood there but willingly, looked down to see if he could jump. However, he knew he wouldn't survive at 77 floors up.  
  
"Blossom, Bubbles!" She said and grabbed his lab coat to lift him off the ground and onto the roof. "I found Utonium."  
  
"Great Job, Buttercup." Blossom spoke from a distance.  
  
"Let me at 'im first!" Commanded Bubbles. They both nodded and backed out of the way. The Professor looked uneasily at his daughter who was ready to beat the stuffing out of him.  
  
First, she screamed as loud as she could to distract him. The Professor ducked and before he could blink the Powerpuff flew behind him and slammed her knee into his back.  
  
Buttercup, then dove towards them and picked the Professor up by the collar. Then, gave him a few right-crosses at his jaw and finished it with a strong kick to his stomach; sending him to the ground in pain. Only, he got back up but slowly.  
  
"What, you want more or sumtin?" Exclaimed Bubbles. The Professor couldn't speak but still had enough energy to check the antidote and see if it wasn't broken. When it wasn't, he remained standing with relief in his eyes.  
  
Rage taking over, Buttercup and Bubbles charged after him at the same time but they missed when he turned sideways. Unable to stop, they slammed into the building ahead.  
  
"Well, I can give you this… you lasted longer than the other humans did." Blossom stated and crossed her arms. He only grabbed his stomach in sudden throbbing pain.  
  
"But this will be the end of you!" She exclaimed and hoisted him into the air with her right arm cocked back. Pure rage filled her eyes as she got ready to finish him off. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was to happen.  
  
"All right, Blossom!" Exclaimed Bubbles.  
  
"That's the way, girl!" Buttercup cheered.  
  
Blossom still had her arm cocked but wasn't moving much. She was moving her arm as if she were going to throw a punch but she only held it back, more. By now, the Professor realized she was holding back and opened his eyes. He saw she no longer looked angry but confused, instead.  
  
"C'mon Blossom! What're ya waiting for?" Asked an impatient Bubbles.  
  
She made no response but only stared at a familiar man that she thought she once knew. He no longer looked scared but more concerned, which made her confused all the more.  
  
A few minutes passed as she tried to remember her erased past. They all fell silent and waited for the next move.  
  
"Okay, I've had it!" Buttercup announced and flew high into the air. Annoyance and anger at the both of them built up inside of her.  
  
"Go get 'em, Buttercup!" Laughed Bubbles as she prepared herself for a knockout.  
  
"So Red, you gonna make a move or do I have to?" She asked her silent sister. Blossom gave no answer as she still held the Professor in the air.  
  
He started to jerk around from the discomfort of being in that position too long. Although, Blossom didn't budge but only gritted her teeth as sweat rolled down her face.  
  
"Fine! I'll take care of him myself." Buttercup stated as she flew down in lightning speed towards them. Then, without hesitation, she knocked into both of them: slamming Blossom against a wall and sending the Professor out onto the roof's ledge.  
  
Then, the green Powerpuff flew past her sister and towards The Professor, who was in more pain than before. He struggled to sit up but eventually did when he saw Buttercup coming at him.  
  
"It's over, pal!" Buttercup stated as her eyes grew a bright red. He backed up to the railing as close as he could until there was absolutely no room left. Then, he reached for the antidote inside his lab coat…  
  
Finally, a bright light filled the area. Bubbles watched in greed and excitement but that look soon grew to shock.  
  
Suddenly, a black flash dove into the bright light and Buttercup was sent soaring for miles. Then, the light disappeared along with her and revealed Blossom in the air, but she now had a slight amount of the antidote on her arm.  
  
"What?!" Exclaimed the Professor in complete shock. He saw that he was still alive and that Blossom must have come to his defense. Then, he realized what was on her arm.  
  
Apparently, she did too from a blank look in her eyes as she fell to the roof, slowly. It was a little enough amount that she could fight it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Blossom!" He exclaimed as he crawled to her side. She sat on her knees with her arms keeping her from falling.  
  
"Ahh! I can't fight this!" She hollered in pain as sweat poured off her face. She gritted her teeth as she felt her energy being taken away.  
  
"I know you can, just stay awake and try to stand up!" Ordered the Professor as he watched his daughter suffer. He felt so bad but still didn't know if she was completely on his side, yet.  
  
  
  
Bubbles watched in complete shock, still. She had no idea what to do at that moment. Was her sister a friend or foe?  
  
Then, she flew off towards Buttercup's direction in desperation.  
  
  
  
Blossom yelled in pain and tried her hardest to stand up. However, her mind was being invaded by her Master, HIM. She heard the Professor talking to her but his voice was being drowned out by HIM's.  
  
"Give up… Just lay down and die." HIM kept saying to her.  
  
  
  
"Keep fighting it, Blossom!" The Professor repeated and put his hand on her back.  
  
  
  
"I'm your Master and you obey only me! Don't listen to him!!!!" HIM ordered. "DIE, DIE, DIE!"  
  
  
  
"Live, Blossom! Don't you die on me… not now!" He stated and gently stroked her red hair.  
  
  
  
"You won't survive for you are a weakling and so is he! You'll both die and got to Hell!" She heard him scream.  
  
  
  
"No!!!!" Exclaimed Blossom in defense. The pain was over-whelming but it was only second to her confusion. She had no memories but she knew there was something about the man that was encouraging her to live. Even though he caused this.  
  
Then, it was like something was set free in her mind…  
  
-------------------------  
  
"What in the name of…"  
  
"She did it!"  
  
"Blossom, did you do this?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Sorry, Professor."  
  
"How on earth did you do it?"  
  
"She blowed, and ice came out!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"This is very peculiar. Buttercup, what do you think?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What do you mean, whatever?! We can't live in a world without color! Mother Nature has big, big plans with color, and it just can't be taken away!"  
  
  
  
------------------------  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present…the Father's Day gift extraordinaire! For my favorite person in the whole world! Happy Father's Day!"  
  
"Father's Day…"  
  
"Father's Day…"  
  
"Father's Day…"  
  
  
  
Blossom then came back into focus and smiled through the pain.  
  
"HIM! You lying son-of-a-bitch, GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Blossom yelled at the top of her lungs. The Professor's eyes grew when he saw her stand on both feet with little struggle.  
  
"Wha… What happened?" He gasped and managed to sit on his knees.  
  
Blossom looked over at her beaten up and bleeding father in sadness but yet a little relief.  
  
"I'm back, Professor…"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	5. Review

I am SO sorry this chapter has taken so long to be put up. I lost my Internet for weeks and it's still not great. I thank you for being so patient!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5/ Review  
  
  
  
The Professor and Blossom only fell silent in shock. They both had no idea of what had just happened or why.  
  
The Professor was beginning to understand what was controlling his girls; he had heard HIM, too. Then, he had discovered that HIM was ready to kill Blossom, if she had only given up. It would have been easy with the control HIM had, to just disintegrate the life left in her.  
  
He wasn't sure how she snapped out of it and kept fighting but he was glad she did.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, they both heard the familiar sounds of Bubbles and Buttercup in flight. Blossom could tell at the speed they were going, that they weren't happy.  
  
The sound was getting closer as they both braced themselves for what was to come.  
  
Soon, a bright green and blue flash streaked across the sky and landed in front of them. It did reveal Bubbles and Buttercup who looked completely in shock.  
  
The Professor scooted back a tiny bit to get out of their focus. Blossom only remained standing and watched her sisters in confusion.  
  
  
  
"What just happened, here?" Asked Buttercup, breathing heavily.  
  
"Yeah… that was freaky." Added Bubbles with her arms crossed. They both looked at Blossom, whom they thought was on their side.  
  
"I was just about to ask the same thing… Are you okay?" Blossom began with concern.  
  
"I'm fine but would have been better off if you hadn't shoved me!" Buttercup snapped.  
  
"I had to… you were going to kill the Professor." She replied.  
  
"Who cares? Master told us to kill him and Keane!" Bubbles answered.  
  
"I know but it's all a lie! Don't listen to HIM, girls." Blossom demanded. She fell silent once her sisters' shock was apparent.  
  
"Our master would never lie! And you DO NOT address Master by his name!" Buttercup ordered.  
  
"Yeah? Who's gonna stop me? HIM! HIM! HIM! HIM!" Grinned Blossom.  
  
"How dare you…" Bubbles mumbled.  
  
"What's up with you? Why are you against our master?" Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at her weaker sister.  
  
"He's not my master and he's not yours! Stop listening to all the lies." She pleaded.  
  
"Enough! You have obviously turned on us… and that means death." Stated Buttercup as a dark green glow lit her eyes.  
  
"Girls, you know this is wrong. You have to snap out of it!" She begged. "You'll regret all of this when you come back to your sense…"  
  
Blossom suddenly dropped her arms and looked as if she had just seen a ghost. All of her previous actions under HIM's control, were now coming back to her. All of the destruction, the fear, the deaths, the evil.  
  
Her breathing became very heavy as if she hadn't taken a breath in a very long time. She turned towards the heart of the town that was now destroyed. Rubble and debris covered the ground along with so many dead bodies and burning cars. Sweat began to roll off of her face as she realized she had done the unthinkable.  
  
"Blossom?" The Professor finally asked. He watched her take deep breaths as she scanned the city very slowly. Silence fell upon them all as they waited for her to answer.  
  
"I did… We di…… no." She managed to gasp in horror.  
  
"Did what?" Buttercup asked in annoyance. She looked around the city in pride of all the hard work they had done.  
  
Blossom soon fell to her knees as if her legs just couldn't hold her anymore.  
  
"We did what we promised… we wouldn't." Tears soon filled her eyes when the pressure and burning was too overwhelming to fight.  
  
"What are you talking about? What did we do?" Bubbles asked in a very irritated tone.  
  
The Professor couldn't even imagine what Blossom was seeing in her mind. He knew exactly what was going on but also knew that Bubbles and Buttercup weren't going to stand around much longer. They were ready to fight but she was in no condition at the moment.  
  
"Blossom… HIM had control of you. You couldn't fight it thus the destruction you see before you. I know this is not your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself." He paused to think of what to say. A chilled breeze swept through the town and cooled them all off.  
  
"HIM is a ruthless killer that has no regrets and now, he has your sisters. Bubbles and Buttercup, he has them, Blossom."  
  
"What are you getting at, human?" Snarled Buttercup in defense.  
  
"You have to end this… There's no time left!" He ordered as Blossom finally stopped cowering. "Soon, this entire town will be reduced to nothing: everyone will die. That means Miss Keane, The Mayor, Miss Bellum… even I."  
  
"Shut up or you'll die now!" Bubbles threatened and flew in the air.  
  
The Professor didn't listen. He hated guilt tripping Blossom but he knew that anger was the only thing that was going to get her back on her feet again. If she could just use it to get them back.  
  
"But the only way to stop them is to… kill them. Professor, you know I can't do that!" Blossom said and began to stand up.  
  
"I'm not telling you to kill them and no, that's not the only way to stop them… you came back without dying, remember?" He replied.  
  
"Enough talk! It's time to kick your ass, traitor!" Buttercup stated and dove into the sky. Blossom looked in Buttercup's direction but couldn't see her.  
  
Then, a bright light came from the sky and right towards Blossom. With a gasp she was sent through three buildings and finally landed on the ground a few miles away.  
  
"BLOSSOM!" The Professor yelled towards a fresh hole in a nearby building. Then, realizing he was alone with Bubbles and Buttercup; he turned towards them, slowly.  
  
Bubbles only glared at him with a frown and her arms crossed. However, her frown turned to a smile when Buttercup returned. Then without warning, she kicked him hard in the head and threw him to the other side of the building. Bubbles laughed like she was watching a funny TV show and flew next to Buttercup.  
  
Before he could register what had happened, she went for a left hook but he quickly dodged. However, he ran right into Bubbles' fist with incredible force; sending him, face down, on the roof.  
  
"This one is just way too easy…" Bubbles giggled in pride of her accomplishment.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gettin' kinda bored… you?" Buttercup asked as she cracked her wrists.  
  
"Real bored…" She replied with a devilish grin. The Professor pushed himself up again and leaned against a rail in pain. His face was now cut up and bleeding along with his right arm. The lab coat he was wearing was now in shreds and only dangled from his arms. With a look of worry, he stared in Blossom's direction for a little hope but there was no sign of her, anywhere.  
  
Looking in defeat, he turned towards his girls that were ready to kill him and prayed for a miracle.  
  
  
  
A cloud of smoke blanketed the ground where Blossom lay, silently. The blast had been very strong; especially stronger to her since she only had half of the original amount of Chemical X inside of her. It was just too much.  
  
Soon, she opened her eyes and struggled to get up. Feeling rather drawn back, she fell against a mailbox. Everything was blurry in her pain and self-pity. She couldn't focus enough to fly for the recent memories of destruction and death were filling her mind. Sinking her head, she tried to get her mind focused so she could get back.  
  
It didn't take long.  
  
  
  
The sounds of metal crashing and glass smashing soon came into focus with her ultra-super hearing. It was coming from the building she was just on.  
  
"Oh no… Professor!" She exclaimed and flew off in their direction.  
  
  
  
The Professor was now slammed up against a wall from Buttercup. He was in tremendous pain but wasn't going to quit until it was over. He hoped if he hung in there, it would distract Bubbles and Buttercup from hurting Blossom but he didn't know how long.  
  
"Man, you just won't give up, will ya?" A shocked Buttercup asked.  
  
"Naw, you're just too gentle on him! Want me ta do this?" Bubbles offered.  
  
"Nope, I've got him." Buttercup snapped and punched him in the stomach. He then fell to his knees in pain and tried his hardest not to give up. It was difficult, however, when his vision was going and a strong urge to faint was nearly too much.  
  
Buttercup giggled and walked closer to him, slowly. He was obviously conscious and aware of what was going on, still.  
  
"Anyway, this guy is still nothing but a weakling…" Bubbles commented and waited for her sister to finish him off.  
  
"Yeah, it's over now." Buttercup stated and hoisted him in the air, over the building's edge. Nothing but air was between him and death.  
  
"Alright… finally!" Bubbles cheered and watched in excitement.  
  
"You just gotta learn to be more patient, that's all. These things take time when you really want to do well." Buttercup answered.  
  
"Whatever, just get it over with." Snapped Bubbles.  
  
"Okay!" Buttercup hollered with an evil glare at the Professor. He only stared back at her in fear as she let go of his shredded lab coat.  
  
Quickly, he fell to the ground below but didn't make a sound. He was just too tired.  
  
Buttercup watched as he fell and disappeared below the smoke. She smiled as Bubbles applauded her and cheered.  
  
"I guess we won't be hearing from those two EVER AGAIN!" She laughed.  
  
"Great job, Buttercup! That was the bestest! Especially, when ya punched him in the stomach…" Bubbles went on.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Buttercup sounded annoyed.  
  
"And he fell back but you kept smiling. It was like this." She began to imitate.  
  
"Uh huh… I know I was there."  
  
"Then when you threw him off you looked so cool! It was just like clockwork and it looked so easy!"  
  
"Okay, Bubbles."  
  
"Then when you got rid of Blossom that was just awesome. No, awesome just can't even describe it!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
"Okay. You did really good, though." She complimented.  
  
"Thank you." Buttercup replied.  
  
The girls both dove into the sky but heard something down below. It sounded like someone was there but they weren't sure.  
  
Buttercup was the first to check it out. However, there was nothing anywhere at all.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Bubbles as she looked under a car.  
  
"I dunno." Replied Buttercup. She walked to the edge of a pile of debris and tried to find what she heard.  
  
Suddenly, Blossom dove towards Buttercup as her back was turned. Then, with tremendous force, she punched her in the back: sending her through pile after pile of debris and rubble.  
  
Bubbles soon turned in Blossom's direction in shock. Then her eyes grew wider when she saw the Professor safely nearby. They both stood and watched the trembling blue Powerpuff.  
  
"How di… you… what?" Bubbles stuttered but before Blossom could reply, Buttercup came back with a bang.  
  
"What the Hell are you both doing? You're supposed to be dead!" Buttercup exclaimed.  
  
"Well, so much for warm welcomes…" The Professor mumbled to himself and dropped his head.  
  
"Buttercup and Bubbles, I've had enough of your stupid murder games." Blossom stated. "They almost resulted in you two killing both the Professor and me in one day! Obviously, you can't snap out of HIM's control so… I'm gonna have to force you."  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other in confusion and back at Blossom. She had a completely cold look on her face and her breathing was harder than normal from her anger.  
  
"Girls, this is war."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
Once again, I am sooooo sorry this took so long to post. I hope you're not mad. Hehe! 


	6. Defense

Chapter 6/ Defense  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Blossom, are you serious?" The Professor asked in shock. "You have a less amount of Chemical X inside of you plus it's two against one, here!"  
  
He knew he had just been thrown off a building but he wasn't that delirious.  
  
"Oh no, Utonium, I think it will make it easier. We'll both be able to kick Blossom's ass in half the time!" Buttercup laughed with pride along with Bubbles.  
  
Blossom only glared at her sisters in rage. She knew that it wasn't THEM who were laughing, it was HIM. He was the one that had control over her sisters, her best friends.  
  
The Professor only continued to look down. He knew he had absolutely no control over the present situation, no matter how hard he tried. He'd just end up getting slammed into a wall or thrown off of a building.  
  
"Okay little Miss hero…" Buttercup mimicked and turned to Bubbles with an evil grin. "You ready sis'?"  
  
"I've been ready and waiting for way too long… Let's get her!" She ordered and flew towards Blossom in a flash. Buttercup followed after her when Blossom took off into the air and away from both of them.  
  
Quickly, Bubbles flew after her slower sister. She knew Blossom was surely weaker than the both of them and could be easily defeated… but why was she starting to feel so bad about it?  
  
"Come on. Come on…" Blossom whispered to herself as she tried to fly away from her enraged sister. She knew that she was slower than her sisters were, which was a complete disadvantage. She had to think of something.  
  
Suddenly, a dark flash came from the sky. Buttercup was then seen and was flying right towards Blossom at a high speed.  
  
Blossom gasped in shock when she felt tremendous pressure in her stomach. Buttercup was right in front of her and quickly she slammed her fists on Blossom's head.  
  
Behind Blossom, Bubbles made a judo sweep in the air and knocked Blossom straight into a building.  
  
  
  
"Wow, that was easier than I thoughted!" Bubbles cheered.  
  
"Yeah, this should be over before long… That bitch is way too weak for us." Buttercup said and crossed her arms, waiting for Blossom to come crying.  
  
Then, a large cloud of smoke filled the air as the building Blossom slammed into was falling. However, before it crashed, Blossom was seen soaring out of the smoke and then disappeared.  
  
"Wha… where'd she go?" Buttercup jumped. Bubbles only shrugged and looked everywhere.  
  
Then, before Buttercup could blink, Blossom took her by the arm and body- slammed her into a pile of rubble and garbage.  
  
Taken back by the attack, Buttercup flew high into the air and tried to catch her breath… but it wasn't long until Blossom started to trail her.  
  
"Buttercup!" Bubbles exclaimed and charged up the power that HIM had given her. Soon, a glowing ball formed on Bubbles' "hand" and shinned bright.  
  
Then, with slight hesitation, she shot it at Blossom with everything she had.  
  
Blossom's eyes grew when she saw the blast coming right at her. She tried to speed up while in flight but knew she couldn't.  
  
"Dammit! I feel like an old car like this!" She thought to herself as she tried to think of another way out. It was coming faster as she flew towards Buttercup and it gave her little time to escape.  
  
With incredible force, Blossom jumped away from it just in time. However, Buttercup saw her jump and soon punched her in the side from behind.  
  
"AHHHH!" She yelled and defensively spun towards her green sister.  
  
"What? You wimpin' out on us already?" Buttercup asked, grinning at Blossom who looked in extreme pain. "Why don't you just join our side again and we'll pretend like this never happened."  
  
"No, Buttercup. Nothing will ever get me back on HIM's side!" She exclaimed in determination. "I'm telling you, he's taken over your mind and is filling it with so many lies. You have to fight it, Buttercup!"  
  
Buttercup only glared at Blossom in annoyance as she went on.  
  
"Please, fight this before you end up killing more people! I know that deep down, you can…"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Buttercup screamed and slammed her fist into her stomach. Blossom's eyes grew in tremendous pain but it didn't even come close to suddenly being shoved through a steel wall.  
  
Buttercup flew into the sky and prepared a large blast where her sister lie, fainted. A bright ball suddenly appeared in both of her hands and it grew bright.  
  
Then, with a loud cry, she sent it towards the target.  
  
  
  
In an effort to get away, the Professor ran far from the bridge he was under and towards the volcano that was no more. A feeling of sadness fell over him but not for long when he heard something behind him.  
  
"Bubble…" He managed to gasp when he saw a flash punch him on the side of his face. He staggered for a minute but remained standing.  
  
"Why won't you die?!" Bubbles growled in fury.  
  
"Guess I'm just… too stubborn." He managed a sarcastic grin on his now pounding jaw.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you this time…" She smiled as her eyes began to glow bright. The Professor got the idea and looked for an alternative way out.  
  
She shot her laser beams with a look of victory but it soon faded when she discovered that she only fried a pile of wood.  
  
Anger filling her heart, she shot glances everywhere in search for him.  
  
  
  
Quickly, the Professor ran towards a remaining building. He sighed and ran towards the front door but stopped at the door. For in front of him was a pile of dead bodies.  
  
One looked as if she were trying to escape but didn't in time. Others just lie there dead in pools of their own blood. Items were still burning in the building and it didn't look safe.  
  
"Utonium? Come on, I only wanna play!" Bubbles' voice was heard in the distance.  
  
"Doesn't look like I have much choice but to go in…" He thought to himself. He swallowed hard and forced the door open. The bodies slid with it as a river of blood filled his only path.  
  
His vision started to blur as an over-whelming nausea hit him hard. He held his stomach and ran through the path and to the stairs.  
  
"Damn, I'm going to end up just like them if I don't think of something…" He said to himself and began to climb the stairs.  
  
  
  
Soon, a large blast filled a large area. Buttercup looked drained but still smiled in pride of her achievement. The area glowed in bright red, yellow, and orange.  
  
"Heh… she's as good as dead, now." Buttercup stated to herself and crossed her arms, watching the loud event.  
  
Suddenly, a club of smoke appeared and shot through the sky. Buttercup looked closer and saw Blossom coming straight at her.  
  
"WHAT?!" She yelled before Blossom shot her with her laser beams. Buttercup fell to the ground below with a large crash.  
  
Blossom remained in the sky, breathing hard from what she had just been through.  
  
"I'm getting weaker and Buttercup is still much stronger… I can't last much longer." She whispered to herself and watched her fallen sister below.  
  
  
  
Bubbles quickly flew around the Townsville Park in hopes to find the Professor. She had no luck and was starting to feel suspicious.  
  
"Don't tell me you spoiled all the fun by killing yourself!" She hollered in the distance. There was still no answer and no sign of movement anywhere. She sighed and sat on a bench that was cut in half.  
  
"This is completely hopeless… He's not anywhere." She mumbled to herself and looked down at the ground. A cool breeze brushed through her loose golden-yellow hair.  
  
Then, a memory came to her out of nowhere.  
  
She pictured her and her sisters playing in the park, right in front of where she was sitting. It was a cooler evening and the sun was slowly setting in the west. They were playing freeze tag and Blossom was IT.  
  
The Professor was sitting on another bench and was reading "War and Peace". Bubbles couldn't help but giggle to herself when she saw the size of the book.  
  
"I gotcha, Buttercup!" Blossom laughed when Buttercup froze in a flying position.  
  
"You can't get me!" Bubbles yelled from behind a tree.  
  
"You want to bet?" Blossom grinned and flew after Bubbles and a friendly competition.  
  
Bubbles swept past her and bumped into Buttercup, putting her back in the game.  
  
"Ha Ha! I told ya!" Bubbles laughed.  
  
"Girls, it's time to get going." The Professor called from the bench.  
  
"Okay Professor. We're coming!" Blossom exclaimed back and shoved Bubbles towards him. Buttercup giggled and raced them ahead.  
  
  
  
Soon, the memory faded and everything was back to the way it was again: dark and gloomy.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what that was? … It was too weird." Bubbles sighed in confusion but before she could do anything, she heard the Professor.  
  
In incredible speed, she flew up to the top of a building. She looked around furiously, trying to find him.  
  
The Professor sat against a wall and kept his eye on the bottle of Antidote X that was on the next roof. It sat unhidden on a pile of papers and bricks.  
  
"I can't believe it! It's still there!" He thought to himself in excitement. For once, there was still a little hope left for him.  
  
"Utonium? I know you can't go anywhere now!" She said and set the stairway door on fire. She smiled and continued to slowly search.  
  
The Professor studied the distance between the two buildings, quickly. He figured it would be possible for him to jump over there but he needed a distraction.  
  
He carefully scanned through the rubble and found a big enough rock. Picking it up, he glanced over to a building on his right. Then, with the rock in hand, he threw it with enough force to have it crash into a window in the next building.  
  
"What was that?!" She exclaimed and with no hesitation, she flew through the window. The Professor smiled and made a forceful jump, landing on the next building and next to the bottle.  
  
"Dammit!" Bubbles exclaimed when she heard him land on the roof. She flew back through the window and towards the other roof.  
  
"This is it, Utonium. No more hiding…" She exclaimed and turned on the inside of a wall.  
  
Suddenly, a liquid splashed on her and dripped off slowly. Then, she started to feel weak and began to breathe hard until she collapsed in front of the Professor.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Bubbles… I hope you'll understand, someday." He said, kneeling down. Then, he put her in a more comfortable position and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
With a look of regret, he grabbed the bottle and walked off.  
  
  
  
"No more surprise attacks!" Buttercup ordered. She was starting to hurt bad after receiving so many blasts and punches but she wouldn't give up.  
  
"Fine." Blossom answered and kicked her in the ribs with extra force. Buttercup snarled and shot her with her laser beams. Blossom cried in agony until Buttercup stopped.  
  
"Give up?" Buttercup grinned. Blossom looked back at her as blood trickled off of her forehead and only smiled. Then, she swept past her rather quickly, making Buttercup follow.  
  
Throughout the sky, bright flashes slammed into one another and caused a lot of damage. The ground shook with every punch and glass cracked with every scream.  
  
Punch after punch, they fought and kept going. With rage guiding them, this would surely be a fight to the death.  
  
Soon, Blossom and Buttercup were sent flying to the top of separate buildings; the two out of the only three that were left.  
  
Buttercup was the first to get up and jump into the air. However, she stopped when she saw the Professor right in front of her. Fear filled his eyes as he slowly tried to back up.  
  
She grinned devilishly and glided toward him at a very awkwardly slow pace. She put her arms behind her back and her eyes began to glow with every inch.  
  
The Professor noticed the ledge was closer than he thought. It was either die or jump and die or…  
  
"The Antidote!" He thought and looked at the hand that was holding the bottle. Soon, his eyes grew when he saw he had crushed the bottle from the shock of seeing Buttercup. The pain hadn't even fazed him from the fear of her.  
  
He stared at his now blood red hand that the Antidote was dripping off of.  
  
"What's the matter? Run outta the "shit-in-a-bottle"?" Buttercup grinned and gave him a headlock, threatening to squeeze tighter.  
  
  
  
Blossom shook her head and tried to wake up. She was hit so many times it felt like her whole body could be mistaken for Swiss Cheese.  
  
Suddenly, she heard Buttercup yelling at the Professor; whom she had in the air at the moment.  
  
Blossom knew she couldn't defend him in the shape she was in. She had to think of something and fast. Then, she saw Bubbles out-cold on the ground.  
  
She quickly grabbed her and locked her in her left arm. She then quickly formed a bright ball in front of Bubbles' face.  
  
  
  
Buttercup hoisted the Professor higher in the air but was soon distracted by a bright light from behind her. The Professor saw just fine and almost wished he hadn't.  
  
"Blossom… no." He managed to gasp. Pure rage filled Blossom's eyes as she glared at Buttercup and gritted her teeth, not letting go of Bubbles.  
  
"You wouldn't…" Buttercup stated in disbelief. However, Blossom remained in the same position as the ball got brighter.  
  
The Professor closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't have to witness what he thought was going to happen.  
  
Buttercup remained the same, as well but did look discouraged. She glanced at the Professor and then back at Bubbles. With a snarl she held the Professor out and dropped him.  
  
"N… NO!!!" Blossom screamed and tossed Bubbles over the edge. Then, she dove to the ground to catch up with the Professor. She did and carefully caught him.  
  
Buttercup caught Bubbles and flew back to the roofs and so did Blossom with the Professor. Blossom gently put the Professor down and stepped towards Buttercup.  
  
"This isn't over, Blossom…" Buttercup threatened. "Master will heal Bubbles n' me and we'll be a lot stronger than you could imagine."  
  
Blossom only glared back at her green-eyed sister. They both looked terrible and very much in pain but they seemed to just ignore it.  
  
"I don't want to see you here until then." Blossom stated.  
  
Buttercup nodded. "As you wish."  
  
With that, she took Bubbles with her and flew to what looked like the edge of the sky and disappeared.  
  
Blossom watched them go and turned towards the Professor. He could only smile back and as did she in reply.  
  
"What a day…" They both thought.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
Sorry this took about a week. I have a report to write and I'm supposed to draw something for Cartoon Network so I'm really busy. However, I promise to finish this sometime. Thanks! 


	7. The Master

Chapter 7/ The Master  
  
  
  
  
  
Blossom couldn't help but want to laugh from what had just happened only minutes earlier. She was in tremendous pain and the Professor almost looked worse than she did. However, they still managed to keep a smile on their faces.  
  
"You doin' okay?" Blossom asked the Professor.  
  
He frowned and managed to get a glance of his lab coat and both of his arms. His arms were a bloody mess and the lab coat was shredded and dirty.  
  
"I think I'd be okay if I had about a gallon of Morphine." He sarcastically replied and rubbed his arm in which he had no feeling.  
  
Blossom giggled slightly in agreement. She hadn't had a fight like that, ever. She never knew how strong her sisters really were until then.  
  
They both began to scan the destroyed town. This time, Blossom was feeling more guilt than before. She hated the fact that she could remember everything she did: all of the destruction, the killings, the threats, and everything else. It was now apart of her and there was no escaping it.  
  
The Professor noticed she was starting to tear up. Then he realized why. Who could blame her? After all, she had caused this even though she wasn't quite herself.  
  
With a concerned look, he walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.  
  
"You did a good job, Blossom… I'm proud of you for defending this town today." He said and brushed the hair back out of her face.  
  
"And because of me, there wasn't much of a town to defend." She snapped and crossed her arms. Tears were now streaming down her face.  
  
"No, because of HIM there wasn't much of a town to defend." He corrected her. She looked up at him in curiosity and unfolded her arms. "Anyway, you defended the several innocent lives that still live here… including myself." He paused a moment.  
  
"You couldn't have done better and I don't want you to kick yourself around for it. There's just no reason!" He finished with a strict tone.  
  
Blossom finally stopped crying and jumped into his arms for a hug.  
  
"Thanks for all you've done, Professor." She said.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, honey. I'm just so glad you're back!" He replied and held her closer.  
  
"So am I." She paused. "We would've killed you if I hadn't!"  
  
"Well, it's all over now." He said, trying to calm her.  
  
A few minutes later, they finally let go and Blossom sat on a broken wall that was just her size. She was hoping she would have enough energy to get them both down from the building.  
  
"We'd better be heading back… Miss Keane's probably getting worried." The Professor suggested.  
  
"Miss Keane? Oh yeah, I remember…" She paused. "You took her to our house?" She asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Uh oh…" The Professor thought to himself but said nothing and blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you carried her off… That's how you got her there, right?" She continued. The Professor's face was now redder than his bloody hand.  
  
"Ha! YOU DOG!!!" Blossom laughed and held her stomach. The Professor started to look annoyed but still remained silent.  
  
"So, uh… what'd you and Miss Keane do?" She asked with a little more curiosity. The Professor turned his head with a grunt and said nothing.  
  
"I'm waiting…" She said and impatiently tapped her foot on the wall. He turned back towards her with a blank look but he was nearly showing his teeth.  
  
Blossom backed up a little bit and smiled innocently. She'd never seen him this embarrassed before.  
  
"I TOOK HER BACK TO OUR HOUSE BECAUSE HER LEG WAS HURTING HER! HOWEVER, WE DIDN'T SAY MUCH OF ANYTHING ON THE WAY THERE!" He yelled. "SO, I TOOK HER TO THE LAB SO I COULD GET MY MEDICAL SUPPLIES TO AT LEAST TRY TO FIX HER LEG. I DID THAT AND WE BOTH TRIED TO FIND SOMEWAY OF STOPPING YOU THREE GIRLS AND FOUND OUT THE ONLY WAY TO DO SO WAS TO USE THE ANTIDOTE X! THEN, I GOT EVERYTHING READY AND WENT TO LEAVE…" He paused suddenly and got very quiet.  
  
Blossom sat normal again and crossed her arms looking a little curious.  
  
"And…" She pried.  
  
"and… she kissed me…" He mumbled with his eyes practically glued to the ground.  
  
A large grin appeared on Blossom's face as she tried to keep from laughing. Then, she acted as if there was something wrong with her ears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" She lied as his face became cherry red.  
  
However, before the Professor could say anything else, the ground started to shake violently. The building they were on was starting to crack and break down right under them.  
  
The Professor ran to the edge of the building and looked down trying to see if the girls had returned. He couldn't see anything for there was a large cloud of smoke below them.  
  
"What the hell is this?" He exclaimed and didn't take his eyes off the cloud of smoke.  
  
"I don't know but it doesn't sound good." Blossom replied and prepared herself for more action. "There's no way Buttercup and Bubbles could have been healed that fast!" She thought.  
  
Soon, the building was cracked in half, throwing Blossom on the opposite side of the Professor. Quickly, she stood back up just in time for a loud crash to happen right in front of her. She stood her ground but was in immediate shock when she saw HIM before her.  
  
"I guess there's no chance of us getting home at a decent time…" The Professor kidded to lighten the mood. Blossom couldn't even hear him; she was just too enraged.  
  
HIM stared down at the both of them with a sarcastic grin. Flames were coming from behind him and he remained eerily relaxed.  
  
"Oh Blossom, it's so good to see you again…" He said in a wavy tone.  
  
"What do you want, HIM?" She growled back, ignoring his phony charm.  
  
"Why, I only wanted to see my favorite Powerpuff freak." His voice grew deeper with every word but he soon calmed back down. "And I see that you're on the goody-good side once again."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not coming back." She implied and got into a fighting position.  
  
"Oh really? Well, I guess we'll see about that; won't we?" He said as a bright light suddenly came from his mouth and hit Blossom head on.  
  
With a loud scream, she slammed into a pile of bricks and nearly cleared the edge of the building. Struggling, she managed to grasp a rail tightly and pull herself up.  
  
"Blossom, are you okay?!" Asked the Professor in shock.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live…" Blossom grinned and grabbed her side in pain.  
  
"Hmm, that was rather easy; don't you think Professor?" HIM asked to annoy the Professor.  
  
"I can now see why they call you the "Ultimate Evil". You're a disgrace." The Professor stated back.  
  
"Why thank you!" He cheered and shot the same blast at the Professor. He quickly dodged but slammed into the stairway door.  
  
"You should have been dead a long time ago, Utonium!" HIM growled at the Professor and charged up another attack.  
  
"NO!" Exclaimed Blossom as she went for a left hook at HIM's right arm. Quickly, he teleported away and left Blossom stumbling in his dust.  
  
She quickly recovered and tried to find him from where she was at.  
  
"Where did he go?" The Professor asked, looking as well.  
  
Blossom kept quiet and only focused on an unusual breeze that was passing her in different directions. Chances are, it was HIM but she had to find the right moment to attack and she didn't have much time to think about it.  
  
Then, she grabbed HIM out of thin air and slammed him, face first, on the rooftop. He fell in complete shock but it didn't faze him for long.  
  
Suddenly, he shot a beam at her but she dodged and flew in the sky with HIM now following.  
  
The Professor sighed and stood up.  
  
"Here we go again…" He thought and leaned against the wall, watching the battle from a distance.  
  
  
  
Blossom flew across Townsville as fast as she could but HIM's constant use of teleportation was making it too difficult. She tried to punch, kick, smack, and even bite HIM but he was just too fast.  
  
She found herself trying to keep flying but it was getting harder and harder.  
  
"Shit, I'm losing my energy like there's no tomorrow!" She thought to herself. Then, HIM appeared behind her and slammed his fist into her stomach. She gasped and nearly fainted until the pressure of her landing hard took place.  
  
Ungracefully, she slammed on the roof and tumbled to a lower part of it. She then ended it with a slam into a lift on the edge.  
  
"Well, at least I don't have to fly now." She mumbled to herself. Slowly getting back up, she saw the Professor run towards her to help her up.  
  
"HIM just suddenly disappeared again…" He said and got a glance at Blossom. She was a complete mess and looked as if she was struggling just to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Are you okay, honey?" He asked and knelt to her level.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine…" She suddenly paused when she realized she was seeing three of everything. Then, a sudden rush of dizziness hit her with no mercy.  
  
"Sure you are." He replied and began to examine her right arm. It hadn't even moved since she tried to get up.  
  
"Your Radius bone is cracked pretty bad…" He said as she flinched in pain from him pressing on it. "And your Humerus bone is nearly shattered." He sighed and ran his hand through his black hair.  
  
"I guess that's pretty bad…" She said managing to smile through the pain.  
  
He chuckled. "Well, I'll admit I admire your positive attitude through this."  
  
"I think it's the only thing I've got left." She shrugged and gently rubbed her right arm with a frown.  
  
Suddenly, the building started to shake again and was now falling apart. They both looked surprised and tried to get somewhere else but it was too late.  
  
The roof shifted violently and came apart right under their feet with a loud cracking sound. Blossom was tossed aside but she quickly maneuvered through the falling debris and made it to the Professor who was falling headfirst to the ground.  
  
He felt a little better thinking Blossom was going to lift them both out of there but she didn't. She was only racing the debris to the ground.  
  
"I don't mean to sound foolish," he yelled over the crashing sound, "but why are we still falling?"  
  
"I haven't got enough energy to fly us back up." She stated and grasped his lab coat with her left "hand" tighter. "We just have to get down there before the debris does and we'll be okay."  
  
The Professor's eyes grew as he didn't quite trust Blossom. The fall was long and quite loud. It was enough to make anybody sick and the Professor was having a hard time with it. He knew he could stand heights but this was ridiculous!  
  
Soon, the ground got only inches away and she suddenly flipped them over so she would land hard and he would be okay. Then, she quickly got a better grip on his lab coat and flew them out of the area before the debris landed.  
  
  
  
Finally, after everything had landed they both went towards the enormous pile that was once the roof of the building. The rest of the building had stayed together and was still standing quite tall.  
  
"Well, that was intense…" The Professor stated with his eyes wide.  
  
"Tell me about it." Blossom answered and cracked her back. "Man, you aren't too light when it comes to landing; are you?" She asked in annoyance.  
  
"Very funny…" He replied with a growl.  
  
Then, they heard HIM coming from ahead. Blossom couldn't figure out how close he was but she knew he wasn't far at all. She cringed at the thought of having to fight him again; she was too weak and her and the Professor would both surely die.  
  
"Did you hear that?" The Professor asked, on guard. He knew it was HIM to and it sent chills down his spine.  
  
Blossom nodded and looked very deep in thought. "If only we could make HIM think he won but not really…" She thought to herself.  
  
"He'll kill us… I guess this is it." He said, breathing hard. Blossom didn't reply but soon looked like she had an idea.  
  
"Professor, you turn around and go home… at least one of us would survive." She ordered with a determined look.  
  
"What?!" He exclaimed. "You know I couldn't make it in time and plus I'm not going to leave you now!"  
  
"Professor… please? Just do this for me, okay?" She said with tears forming. "I promise you won't get hurt."  
  
"But…" He replied.  
  
"Please, Professor?" She asked again but more effectively.  
  
He looked down for a moment but nodded.  
  
"Fine… Be careful okay?" He said, quietly. Blossom nodded, confidently.  
  
With sadness, he gave her one last hug, not wanting to let go. Then, he turned from her and began to run but suddenly stopped when he felt an over- whelming pain in his neck, making him faint completely.  
  
Blossom caught him before he fell to the ground and gently lay him on a bed of grass. He was obviously out cold but did look more peaceful.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do this but maybe this will make HIM think you're dead. You'll probably wake up after he leaves… I hope." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Maybe this way… one of us will survive." She whispered and quickly dragged him towards the pile of debris. Then, she covered him up well and flew off in the distance to guide HIM in another direction.  
  
Then, just as expected, HIM came up from behind her and slammed her into the ground with incredible force. She screamed in pain until she couldn't breathe from his claw on her neck.  
  
He then, hoisted her in the air and smacked her repeatedly and finished it with a punch in the stomach. She was then tossed into a pile of rubble with a loud thud.  
  
He laughed with greed and flew into the air with no trouble at all. Then without hesitation, he made his claw glow and shot several beams all around the area making the ground crack and explode.  
  
Blossom began to open her eyes and saw that he was shooting towards where she had left the Professor.  
  
"NO, PROFESSOR!!!" She hollered but was soon hit with a beam and collapsed. It was just too much for her to handle.  
  
HIM laughed with pride and suddenly stopped the attack. He glanced at the destruction and gave a proud smile.  
  
"Buttercup and Bubbles have done well with this town and they will soon be permanently mine in 24 hours." He stated. Soon, the sun was starting to appear which annoyed HIM.  
  
With a look of satisfaction, he disappeared in thin air.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
Sorry there weren't any Buttercup and Bubbles' scenes. Their turn is on the next chapter so please be patient. Thanks again for reading!!! 


	8. Forced Violence

Chapter 8/ Forced Violence  
  
  
  
  
  
Only a few hours had passed in Townsville since HIM had returned and it was now a little brighter for the sun was in the sky. However, no one was seen or heard for miles… It looked hopeless.  
  
Soon, Miss Keane was seen entering the destroyed town. Not seeming to care about her ankle, she ran further into the mess.  
  
"Oh my gosh…" She gasped at the site of Townsville. "There's nothing left… What have the girls done?" She paused to just stare. "No, the girls couldn't have done this. They wouldn't…"  
  
Quickly, she walked past a few of the remaining buildings and piles of rubble that now flooded the city. She couldn't help but tear up for the town. She had been there all her life and not once had she ever seen something like that or even imagined it!  
  
Finally, she shook her head and tried to focus on the main reason she was out there.  
  
"JOHN?!" She called but got no answer. "PROFESSOR?!" Still no answer.  
  
Her voice began to shake as several thoughts of how he could've disappeared, went through her head a mile a minute.  
  
"Oh, please answer me…" She said to herself as a tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
She then, made her way towards the center of the town and gasped when she saw the Volcano had been severely reduced in size. Backing up, she stumbled into a pile of broken rock and wood. However, she caught herself before she fell and managed to get a look of the eastern part of Townsville. It was nearly worse than the rest of the town.  
  
"John Utonium? Can you hear me?!" She yelled in the distance but she still got no answer.  
  
After several calls, she finally gave up and leaned against one of the remaining buildings in defeat. Tears were now streaming down her face from what she assumed had happened.  
  
"John… I can't believe you died. This can't happen." She managed to whisper to herself. "I shouldn't have let you go…"  
  
"It… didn't… happen." A familiar voice replied. It was coming from a few feet in front of her. Her eyes slowly grew as she dashed towards where the sound was coming from.  
  
Sure enough, the Professor was already pulling himself out of the pile of debris that he was so neatly placed under.  
  
"You're alive!" She cheered as she helped pull him out. It was rather odd to them that he would be under that much debris, still alive. It should have crushed him, or so Miss Keane thought.  
  
Slowly he got out and stood up once again. However, he kept rubbing his neck in pain.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Miss Keane while trying to keep the Professor from falling back again. She noticed he looked in severe pain.  
  
"I don't know… It's like one minute, I'm standing and then Bloss…" He stopped and started to frantically look around.  
  
"Blossom? What about Blossom?" Miss Keane asked. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Blossom! I don't know what happened to her…" He exclaimed and looked through a pile of debris.  
  
"Wasn't she tearing up the town with her sisters, though?" Miss Keane asked, rather confused.  
  
"Yes but she's back again. We have to find her now or she'll die." He ordered. "There's not much more Chemical X left in her so she's probably got the strength of a weaker human."  
  
"Oh dear…" Miss Keane replied and started looking.  
  
They both frantically searched everywhere and didn't find her until the Professor stumbled upon a shredded hair bow. His heart racing a mile a minute, he dug around in that area and sure enough found Blossom out cold.  
  
"Sandy, I found her!" He exclaimed in relief. She cheered and ran in his direction.  
  
"Is she still alive?" Miss Keane asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Yes but she won't be if we don't get her back." He suggested and scooped Blossom into his arms.  
  
"Don't worry about that…" Miss Keane replied. "You're neighbors The Smiths let me borrow their Mini-Van."  
  
"What? They let YOU borrow it? They hate us!" He exclaimed in wonder.  
  
"Oh, I had a little talk with them… They're very nice people once you get to know them." She sarcastically grinned.  
  
"Ah, I see…" He replied and shook his head with a grin. Quickly, she walked over to him and got them out of the rubble and towards the van.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, up in the sky was a small, black dot, or so it looked like from the Earth's distance. However, in reality it was an entrance to an unknown world… HIM's.  
  
Inside, it is nothing but black and red everywhere except for the constant glow of fires in the distance. Lava flowed in rivers like water on the Earth. There is no sign of life anywhere but inside a gigantic dungeon; HIM's lair.  
  
In a small room located inside this dark dungeon, Bubbles and Buttercup lay recovering from the previous fight in Townsville. They are both on solid rock "beds" with only hot lava separating them. It was insurance reasons so HIM knew they wouldn't be able to leave if they got their memory back.  
  
Both of them lay silently, almost as if they were dead but they were very much alive. HIM was no where to be seen or so it was thought.  
  
Then, Bubbles started to jerk her head and grunt repeatedly. Soon, sweat was forming on her forehead as she acted as if she were gasping for air.  
  
"BLOSSOM! PROFESSOR!" She exclaimed and sat up with no hesitation at all. Breathing hard, she starting noticing she wasn't in a familiar place at all. It was way too dark and almost too hot to stand.  
  
Looking around, she noticed Buttercup sound asleep, next to her. Then, she also noticed the hot lava in between them. "This place is nuts!" She thought to herself.  
  
Buttercup, too, eventually woke from the deep sleep and within seconds, sat right up. She glanced around the room in horror and confusion.  
  
"Bu… Buttercup? Are you okay?" Asked Bubbles in a shaky tone.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright… Are you?" She asked still looking as confused as ever.  
  
"Uh huh… Where are we?"  
  
"Duh, we're in Master's lair…" Buttercup replied and looked very puzzled at what she just said so instinctively.  
  
"What? Where's Blossom?" Bubbles asked, almost in panic. "We fought her! I remember we did but I can't 'member if we won er not."  
  
"Uh… I do… don't think we uh, did." Buttercup replied grabbing her head dramatically. "Bubbles, what's happening to me? I'm remembering stuff that I don't remember!"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. It happened to me, too." Bubbles reassured her. "I remember everything… including everything we've just done."  
  
"Wait… I remember now!" Buttercup exclaimed. "We lost to Blossom because you got hurt really bad. Only, why WERE we fighting Blossom?"  
  
"Because Mast… I mean, HIM was controlling us!" Bubbles exclaimed as if the thought had just come to her. They both looked at each other almost as if they had just seen a ghost.  
  
"WE'VE GOTTA GET HOME!" They both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"But I can't fly 'cause there's no more Chemical X left in me." Bubbles stated, sadly. "An' that's the only way ta get outta here." She ended with a pale look at the lava between them and their only way out.  
  
"Well, I can still fly!" Buttercup said in a determined tone. "Bubbles, we're bustin' outta here!"  
  
  
  
A few moments later, the girls were ready to go. Buttercup had jumped over to Bubbles' side and Bubbles was now fixing her hair back to normal.  
  
"Bubbles, are you done yet?" Buttercup whined impatiently.  
  
"Just a sec…" Bubbles replied in a high pitched tone. She quickly adjusted her left pigtail and fluffed it to perfection. "Okay, ready!"  
  
"Great, now you'll have to hang onto my shoulders 'cause I'll prob'ly need my hands at some point." Buttercup ordered.  
  
"Kinda like a piggy-back ride?" Bubbles asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah… that's it!" Buttercup cheered and let Bubbles climb onto her back to where she was comfortable. "Just uh… watch the left shoulder, okay? Blossom really hit it hard."  
  
"Okie dokie." Bubbles giggled and locked her arms around Buttercup's neck, carefully avoiding her left shoulder.  
  
"K, let's go." Buttercup announced and flew towards the ceiling and far from the lava. Slowly, they ventured through the door and down the long, dark hall. The lava was no where to be seen anymore but Bubbles would only slow them down if Buttercup made her run.  
  
"This is pretty easy." Bubbles cheered as she looked around the castle.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is…" Buttercup lied. She had been hearing footsteps following them the whole way. She wanted to look behind them but she knew it would only startle Bubbles and that would make things a lot worse. Using her super-hearing to guide them, she sped up the pace.  
  
"I wonder where HIM is off too?" Bubbles asked, quietly.  
  
"Well, he's prob'ly too scared to come back and face me; so he prob'ly just ran away to his mommy." Buttercup reassured Bubbles and kept going a little faster every minute. The footsteps were still behind them and she only prayed that she was hearing things.  
  
Soon, they reached the end of the hall where a large set of doors cut them off to the outside. Bubbles and Buttercup looked in awe at the satanic symbols carefully engraved in the solid-rock doors. Beside them were demon statues that held flaming torches.  
  
"I'm scared, Buttercup." Bubbles stated and held onto her sister, tighter.  
  
"Don't be such a baby! You know these things are fake." Buttercup tried to convince her but it didn't work. She shrugged and used her "hands" to open the large handles on the doors. Bubbles held on tightly as her sister struggled to pull the right door open.  
  
Then, with incredible force, the door whipped open and sent them slamming into a wall.  
  
"Get offa me!" Buttercup ordered and pushed Bubbles away.  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall." Bubbles giggled as Buttercup quickly cleaned herself off in disgust.  
  
Then, Buttercup jumped when she heard more footsteps behind them. She quickly turned to look for them but nobody was there. However, she could still hear the footsteps.  
  
"What is it, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked and looked in the same direction she was.  
  
Buttercup realized what she was doing and quickly snapped out of it. "I was, uh… just looking to see if I dropped… my um, watch."  
  
"But you don't have a watch." She answered, confused.  
  
"Oh, would you just shut up! Let's get going." Buttercup ordered and let Bubbles jump on her back again. With a heavy sigh, she leaped into the air and flew off into the darkness of the outside.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, what is this place?" Asked Bubbles as she looked everywhere for some sign of a ground. There was absolutely nothing, everywhere!  
  
"The outside, of course…" Buttercup answered a little confused herself.  
  
"Oh yeah? Where's the sun? Where's all the colors? Where's the trees an' grass an' water? Where's the buildings an' people? Where's…"  
  
"Okay, I get your point!" Buttercup snapped and continued to fly. "We're prob'ly still in HIM's little world. We just have to find someway to get out of it, that's all."  
  
"Yeah but how?" Bubbles asked and tried look for something.  
  
"I dunno…" Buttercup sighed. She was starting to lose hope from all of this. What if they couldn't find a way out? Surely, HIM knew where they were by this point… It was only a matter of time.  
  
After almost an hour of searching, Buttercup started to grit her teeth and grunt in pain. Bubbles started to notice they were flying pretty low.  
  
"Buttercup, what's going on?" She frantically asked.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, I just haven't fully recovered and I'm getting a little tired." Buttercup replied to calm her.  
  
"But we're sinking and there's no ground!" Bubbles announced but soon felt tremendous heat from below. She quickly looked down and saw a the many rivers of hot lava from the constant eruption of the volcanoes.  
  
Suddenly, they started to fall faster and faster until the rivers got too close. They were heading right into one!  
  
"Bubbles, I can't fly!" Buttercup exclaimed as she tried to force herself in the air. However, it was no use, she had lost a lot of her energy from flying and carrying Bubbles. "We've gotta do somethin' or we'll be one with the lava!"  
  
Bubbles remained deep in thought as the plummeted closer and closer to the lava. Buttercup was now in panic she when could only see the red, boiling, goo below them. It was all over…  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Buttercup stopped falling just before she hit the lava. In shock, she looked up and saw Bubbles holding her feet while flying in the air.  
  
"Bubbles, you can fly! But how?" Buttercup asked looking very confused.  
  
"I dunno, maybe there' still some Chemical X in me!" She replied with a huge smile. Then, she quickly flew Buttercup to land and dropped her on the ground.  
  
"Nice landing, Bubbles…" Buttercup snarled and rubbed her "nose".  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." She said, smiling innocently.  
  
Suddenly, the footsteps were now getting closer to where both of the girls could hear it. They both jumped and frantically looked around until they saw HIM right in front of them.  
  
"Dammit, not you!" Buttercup hollered in rage at HIM.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Butterbrat." HIM growled and crossed his arms looking disappointed.  
  
"Please HIM, let us go home!" Bubbles begged in fear.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He exclaimed, making Bubbles fly behind Buttercup. "Now girls, I'm VERY disappointed in you but I can't blame you for your humanly instincts. So, you won't be punished this time…"  
  
"What'chu talkin' about, HIM?" Buttercup asked, glaring at HIM.  
  
"It's none of your concern any longer." He stated as they both stared up at him in anger. He quickly noticed and glared back at them with the eerie green glow.  
  
Soon, they both collapsed in the dirt. HIM laughed with greed and picked them both up in each arm.  
  
"This better not happen again, girls because I'm not sure if I'll spare your lives the next time…" He stated and flew off into the air and towards the dungeon.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
I'm sorry about the constant cliffhangers but isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're writing a chapter fic? I'll try to lay off the next time.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!!! They are all very appreciated. 


	9. Recovery

Chapter 9/ Recovery  
  
  
  
  
  
Miss Keane had quickly gotten the Professor and Blossom in the Smith Family Mini-Van and had already taken off towards the suburban area.  
  
She was starting to grow worried for the both of them. Blossom wouldn't wake up and the Professor wasn't far off from that. He was barley staying awake and his speech was slurred pretty badly.  
  
"How are you holding up, John?" She asked with concern. He soon shook his head, avoiding falling asleep.  
  
"Huh? I'm… uh, fine." He responded and looked at Blossom. She was still breathing but wasn't moving at all.  
  
"Don't go to sleep on me! You might have a head injury and you know the rules for that!" She ordered rather loudly to keep him awake.  
  
With her foot pressing the gas petal down to the floor, Miss Keane drove through the mess that consumed Townsville. The sun was starting to reveal more of the destruction than she had wanted to see.  
  
"I wonder if the girls will be back… I don't know if Blossom will be able to handle them." The Professor said with his head resting on the top of the seat.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be able to. Maybe as soon as we get the Chemical X back in her." She quickly replied. It was the first intelligent remark the Professor had said in awhile.  
  
He looked back down at Blossom, whom he was holding like a teddy bear. She was starting to grunt a little and move around but not her right arm.  
  
"Oh, she's waking up!" Miss Keane cheered just as they got into the driveway. The Professor quickly jumped out of the van, as did Miss Keane.  
  
She helped them to the door and quickly opened it, having the Professor go in first.  
  
"We had better get her to the lab, quickly." He stated and walked towards the lab. Miss Keane noticed he was having a hard time walking straight.  
  
"Here, you better let me take her." She suggested and held out her hands. The Professor only nodded in agreement and gave her to Miss Keane.  
  
"I'll get her in the lab, hold on." She said and went to the lab door when the Professor fainted and fell on the floor.  
  
"John!" She exclaimed and contemplated whom she should handle first.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in HIM's lair, Buttercup and Bubbles quickly wake up from a good day's sleep. They both look very refreshed and ready to face the day.  
  
"Hey Bubbles, I had the strangest dream last day." Buttercup stated, yawning.  
  
"Yeah? 'Bout what?" Bubbles asked and stretched.  
  
"I dreamt that we thought Master was a bad guy and we kept tryin' to escape and go back to… somewhere." She paused and then shrugged. "Weird, huh?"  
  
"Master, a bad guy?" Bubbles replied and giggled. "Now that WAS a weird dream!"  
  
"TELL me about it." She added and quickly flew in the air when HIM walked into the room.  
  
"Good evening, girls." He greeted in a phony tone. The girls only bowed down to HIM in response. HIM couldn't help but smile at them. He had always wanted to see the world's strongest girls bow before him like that.  
  
"We're feeling one hundred percent better, Master." Buttercup stated with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, and we owe it all to ya!" Bubbles added, cheerfully.  
  
"Well, that's just wonderful, girls!" HIM cheered but sounded slightly disgusted. "Come here and give me a big hug!"  
  
Two bright flashes were seen in the air until Buttercup and Bubbles were revealed giving HIM a hug.  
  
"Now girls," he began with a rather serious tone, "I need you to look at me when I'm talking to you."  
  
The girls both looked at each other and shrugged. Then, they flew from HIM and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
Then as expected, HIM's eyes turned green, paralyzing the girls. However, this time he was feeding different messages into their minds. Still, they responded the same and collapsed when it was all over.  
  
"I hate doing this so much but I over heard that dream of yours, Buttercup." HIM sighed in disappointment. "Oh well, I won't have to do this anymore in…" HIM paused to look at the clock in the room, "16 hours!"  
  
HIM's laugh was heard throughout the room and on through the dungeon. Its echo caused many of the glass objects to shatter into a million pieces.  
  
It was only a matter of time before Buttercup and Bubbles will be eternally part of HIM's plans. They would no longer be Blossom's sisters or the Professor's daughters or Townsville's saviors; they would be forever demons…  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, Miss Keane got the Professor on the family room couch. She had already placed and tended to Blossom in the lab.  
  
The Professor didn't look good at all and she had little idea of what to do with him. She didn't know if he was dying or in a coma or even worse…  
  
"No, it can't be that…" She thought to herself as she tried to remove his shredded lab coat. However, it was coming off in pieces and the shirt under it didn't look much better.  
  
He hadn't made a move since she got Blossom taken care of and got back to him. She was starting to grow very worried.  
  
Then, he began to snore very loudly. Miss Keane's eyes grew in shock and relief.  
  
"He was just… tired?" She asked under her breath. "All of that worrying for his life and he was just sleeping?" Shaking with annoyance she breathed a heavy sigh and walked out of the room. She figured that was the best thing to do because if she did remain in there he wouldn't be alive for much longer…  
  
Walking down the laboratory steps, she began to scan the various places where he could have stashed the remaining Chemical X.  
  
She knew the Professor was the only one who knew how to replace the chemical. However, there wasn't much time to sit around and wait for him to wake up. From what he had said earlier, it wouldn't take long for the girls to recover. They'd be back on their feet in no time and Blossom would still be out cold.  
  
"Now if I were John, where would I put it?" She asked herself with her right hand scratching her chin. Then she remembered where the Antidote was.  
  
In a snap, she was over by the cupboard. She found the key sitting on the table nearby and used it to open the doors. They did and sure enough, a bottle of Chemical X sat right in front of her.  
  
When she took it out, a piece of paper fell out of the cupboard and landed on the floor. She then quickly picked it up and read it.  
  
The title read, "INSTRUCTIONS ON HOW TO REPLACE CHEMICAL X". With a smile, Miss Keane confidently grabbed the paper and the bottle and walked over to Blossom.  
  
  
  
Five hours had passed and still there was no sign of either Blossom or the Professor waking up soon. Miss Keane had already given two doses of the Chemical X to Blossom. However, every time she did Blossom would pass out for three hours.  
  
Now, she was trying to take care of the many cuts and bruises on the Professor. She already had to wrap up his left hand, right leg, and his forehead.  
  
He had stopped snoring awhile ago and Miss Keane appreciated it a lot. The house was very quiet and dark. The only sound that was heard was the night wind sweeping past the windows in a hurry. Also, repeated ticking was heard from the large clock in the hallway.  
  
While she tried to bandage the Professor's left cheek, Miss Keane started to wonder when the girls would be back. Surely, HIM had healed them with his power and they may even be stronger than before.  
  
"Blossom couldn't handle them now if her life depended on it… She's not strong enough." She thought to herself while grabbing a wet wash cloth.  
  
The Professor was already starting to slightly move. Trying to help him wake up, she had put ice cold water on the cloth before she set it on his face.  
  
"Hey, that's… cold!" He exclaimed and violently shook his head to get it off.  
  
"Do you promise to stay awake?" She asked and kept the cloth over his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure… whatever!" He stated and immediately sat up when she took it away. Then, he noticed his left hand and right leg were wrapped up pretty well.  
  
"Did you do this?" He asked, rubbing his forehead and noticing it was wrapped up, too.  
  
"Your hand was swollen and your leg didn't look very good." She answered in a soft tone. Then, she put the cloth down and went to sit on the couch next to him.  
  
"Uh… Thanks." He said, looking a little nervous. She smiled back while he threw his legs over the front of the couch and sat normally.  
  
"How's Blossom doing?" He asked, looking as if he was afraid to know.  
  
"She's probably getting ready to wake up again." Miss Keane replied and looked at her watch. "I gave her two doses of the Chemical X, already."  
  
"How… Oh, I know how you figured out where it was." He said and rolled his eyes when she showed him the keys.  
  
"I can go see her, right?" He asked, hopefully.  
  
"I don't see why not. She might be awake, now." She replied and stood after the Professor had. Soon, they both walked and limped, towards the lab but stopped when the Professor turned towards her.  
  
"I want to thank you for all that you've done here." He stated, nervously. "Out of everyone I know, I'm glad you were here this time."  
  
"Well, anything for you and the girls… especially, after all they've done for Townsville." She answered and began to blush. Then, they both paused and stared at each other for a few moments in complete silence.  
  
"… Uh, well we should probably go check on Blossom." Miss Keane interrupted, trying to snap out of it.  
  
"You're absolutely right." He added and signaled for her to follow him down the stairs. Quietly, they both walked down the stairs and over to Blossom. The lights were on in the lab so it took some getting used to from the dark house.  
  
Soon, they were both next to Blossom who still lay silently on, what looked like, a hospital bed. The Professor's face soon filled with guilt as he stared at his fainted daughter. He couldn't fix what was going on and he felt to be the one to blame for this mess.  
  
"She's going to be just fine, John." Miss Keane reassured him while putting her hand on his shoulder. Then, she dropped her arm and walked over to the bottle that was now a third of the way full.  
  
Suddenly, Blossom started to jerk around and eventually open her eyes.  
  
"Pro… Professor?" She softly asked and sat up against her pillow.  
  
"It's me, honey. How are you doing?" He asked and brushed her red hair back.  
  
Suddenly, there was a change in her face and she just looked more energetic.  
  
"Whoa, I feel tons better!" She stated and stretched her arms with no problem at all. "That Chemical X really works well!"  
  
"You bet, Blossom!" Miss Keane replied with a smile. She had the large TV on in front of them and was trying to find the news channel.  
  
Blossom and the Professor both looked towards the TV in curiosity when she had finally found one. It was showing the destruction in Townsville and one reporter talking into a microphone.  
  
"It doesn't take long for reporters to get anywhere, does it?" The Professor sighed and stood up straight. They only shrugged in reply and continued watching the screen.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion was heard in the distance and the cameras immediately turned in the same direction. Smoke was now consuming the large area followed by large flames as far as the eye could see. The reporter was now trying to inform everyone on how the explosion happened, or what he thought did it, anyway.  
  
Then, Bubbles was seen right in front of the camera with a not-so-innocent look. Soon, using her one hand, she pointed it towards the camera and reporter. The camera was now backing up, as was the reporter. Bubbles face made no change as a bright ball appeared in front of her "hand".  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen… this looks like it could be the end for us. Although, I'm not quite sure if sweet little Bubbles will carry this out…." The reporter's voice was muffled out as the bright light came at them until the screen went blank.  
  
  
  
"No… not even reporters deserve that." Miss Keane said and hung her head in shock. The room fell in total silence after she turned the screen off.  
  
Soon, Blossom glanced at the clock and turned back in shock.  
  
"11 more hours until they're…" She paused to refocus again, "until they're HIM's forever."  
  
"What?" The Professor asked and turned towards her again.  
  
"HIM has put a curse on all of us but now since I'm not under his control, it's just Buttercup and Bubbles." Blossom explained. "Anyway, in 48 hours from the first time he brain washed them, they'll be forever demons…"  
  
"11 hours isn't much time." Miss Keane added and looked at the clock as well.  
  
"I can't lose my daughters… They're everything to me." The Professor stated and gently patted Blossom on the head.  
  
"We have to do something." Said Miss Keane. "Just, what can we do?"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, I must just be addicted to cliffhangers! I don't know any other way on how to end this! I promise the next chapter will be up this week.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!!!! 


	10. Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Okay, you guys say you don't like the cliffhangers and wish I'd stop and so when I finally give you a break from them you don't like that either! ::faints:: Sheesh, you people are fickle! hehe!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10/ Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
Quietly, the Professor, Miss Keane, and Blossom contemplate on how they could at least put a hold on what was happening in Townsville.  
  
In the city, Bubbles has returned but there is no sign of Buttercup anywhere. After destroying the reporters, she found herself a seat on top of a building and gracefully sat down. Then, her eyes began to glow a bright blue as she quickly destroyed Townsville with her laser-beams.  
  
"Blossom's gotta be 'round here somewhere… She'll come." Bubbles thought to herself as she cheerfully watched a house burst into flames.  
  
  
  
"She's destroying everything out there… We have to do something!" Blossom stated with an impatient tone. She looked as if she would punch a hole in the wall.  
  
"Calm down, honey." The Professor ordered. "I want to stop this whole thing as much as you do but we can't afford to make a mistake. There's just too much risk involved!"  
  
"He's right, Blossom." Miss Keane added. "We have to approach this carefully or else there could be serious consequences. Look what happened before: you almost died!"  
  
Blossom dropped her head and looked towards the side of the room. She was now feeling more anger than she had ever felt in her life. However, it seemed to be giving her more determination.  
  
"Bubbles is my sister… I have to give it all I've got to get her back." Blossom quietly spoke as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I know you do but you have little power, yet." Said the Professor. "We still need to give you one more dose of the Chemical X and then you'll be able to try."  
  
"It would be too late for Townsville by then." Blossom answered and paused for a moment. "How come I was able to still fight when I had only half of the normal amount of Chemical X in me?"  
  
"It's a totally different process when we're replacing it." The Professor explained, looking very distracted. "We're not just simply putting it back in pieces; we're getting your body used to it, and by the final dose you will be used to it and able to use it."  
  
"Interesting…" Miss Keane said to herself.  
  
"But what if I'm used to it, now? I'll bet it's a miracle!" Blossom replied, more cheerful than before.  
  
"That's impossible, Blossom. It's just too complicated for miracles." The Professor snapped in annoyance. He was just too busy for such rubbish.  
  
"Go easy on her, Professor." Miss Keane suggested, quietly. He only sighed and looked down with his hands folded behind his back.  
  
"Well, I happen to believe in miracles and I know one has just happened!" Blossom stated as she wearily stood up on the bed and focused.  
  
Both Miss Keane and the Professor watched Blossom as she seemed to be trying to fly. She stood completely still but stood in the position she always did before she flew.  
  
"You can do it, Blossom." Miss Keane encouraged with hope growing in her eyes.  
  
Blossom did nothing in response but just stood there, growing rather tense as every second passed. Silence flooded the room as they all waited for something to happen.  
  
Then, it finally happened. Blossom jumped into the air with everything she had and lifted about 2 feet off of the bed before she collapsed back on it and fainted.  
  
The Professor and Miss Keane's hearts both sank as they watched everything happen so fast. They now looked at the fainted Powerpuff Girl in sorrow.  
  
"I guess a miracle didn't happen. Dammit…" Miss Keane snarled and watched the Professor gently put Blossom back against the pillow. Then without a word, he jogged past her and ran up the lab stairs in a hurry.  
  
She quickly glanced back at Blossom before she ran up the stairs as well and turned off the laboratory lights. Soon, she found the front door was open and the Professor was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.  
  
Not knowing what to say, she walked up next to him and watched the destruction take place in the remaining areas of the city.  
  
"She was only trying to help…" Miss Keane spoke. The Professor only looked in the opposite direction with a cross look.  
  
"I know she was… we all are." He replied with his voice going into a whisper as they watched another explosion take place. Miss Keane's heart sank at every flash in the sky. She knew another explosion would follow.  
  
"Blossom's right you know, we can't just stand around here and wait. There's not enough time." She enticed and waited for a reply.  
  
"Well, what else ARE we supposed to do? I know I'm supposed to be the genius here, but I just can't picture us stepping up to HIM saying, 'Stop!' and magically seeing everything go back to Happy-Land as it always was." He snapped and crossed his arms even tighter.  
  
"That's not what we're intending to do and you know it!" Miss Keane answered, strictly.  
  
"Okay then, it's up to you now. The ball is in your court!" The Professor replied with a scowl. "I'm tired of always figuring things out."  
  
"Stop it." She ordered with a very strict tone. "You know as well as I do that the ball is in Blossom's court. Oh, but wait, you won't believe in her or that silly remark about miracles. Science is just too complica…" She suddenly stopped when he hung his head low and fell dead silent. Regret filled her eyes as she walked out and stood in front of him.  
  
"Don't you see why I won't let her fight? She… she's the only one I've got left." He managed to say while choking back tears. "I don't know if I will get Bubbles and Buttercup back but if I don't and Blossom dies trying to get them back… I won't have anyone left."  
  
Miss Keane was speechless. She knew how much the girls meant to him but she just never really put it together until then.  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a smart-ass… even though it's what I do best." She giggled, making the Professor smile a bit. "I should have handled this better…" She sighed and looked down.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You're trying to help and I really appreciate it… even though you are a smart-ass." He said giving a sly grin for a moment.  
  
"What ever you and Blossom choose to do, I'm behind you all the way." She stated, reassuringly. The Professor only smiled back and brought his left hand up to her cheek and cupped the side of her face. They continued to stare at one another until the last building exploded right in front of them.  
  
"No… The last one!" She exclaimed in anger. The Professor brought his hand down as soon as he felt pressure on his shoulders. Miss Keane saw something jump off of him in incredible speed and followed it with her eyes.  
  
"What the heck?" The Professor exclaimed as they both heard a thundering sound.  
  
"What ever it was, it broke the sound barrier." Miss Keane added in shock. They were now both scanning the sky until the Professor saw Blossom flying high in the air. She gracefully floated above them with no sign of struggle at all.  
  
"Blossom?!" They both exclaimed in shock.  
  
"You think I'm not able to handle this?" She yelled back, furiously and aimed for a broken down car in another yard. Then, her eyes grew a light pink and a bright beam went straight through the car, making it explode in minutes.  
  
"Oh my…" Miss Keane gasped in shock and somewhat excitement.  
  
Soon, the Powerpuff flew off in another yard and came back with a huge garbage dumpster. It was nearly 10 times her size and was completely full of trash.  
  
"Not convinced yet? Well, try this on for size!" She hollered and with incredible force, she slammed the dumpster into the ground causing tremendous gusts of wind and flying dust everywhere. The Professor grabbed Miss Keane and shielded her from the blowing wind and dust, holding her tightly to him.  
  
When it was all over, they finally lifted their heads and saw a gigantic hole right on the road and on four yards around it. They both gasped and looked up at Blossom in amazement.  
  
"I guess, miracles do happen… even in science." Miss Keane sighed in relief and glanced at the Professor. He was speechless but eventually, a smile began to appear.  
  
"I'm a believer…" He replied and stared up at Blossom, approvingly.  
  
With a triumphant laugh, Blossom dove out of the sky and into the Professor's arms.  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to let you go, do I?" He asked in a cheerful tone.  
  
"I guess you don't, Professor." Blossom replied with a giggle.  
  
"Alright… let's get you ready, okay?" He asked.  
  
"Sure thing!" She agreed and flew in the house. The Professor and Miss Keane soon followed and shut the front door.  
  
  
  
Two hours had passed and Blossom was finally ready to go. The Professor made her wait awhile to make sure she had completely recovered. He had also created an intercom system to communicate with her in case something went wrong.  
  
"You know, you are one protective parent." Miss Keane stated as she watched him work away in his lab.  
  
"They don't call me Paranoid Prof. for nothing…" He replied, sarcastically. Miss Keane rolled her eyes and watched as Blossom came storming through the door with her original dress on.  
  
"Okay, it's been two hours and I'm fine! Are you happy now?" asked and impatient Blossom.  
  
"Yes, I'm happy now." He replied and grabbed a headphone set that was Blossom's size. "You take these and make sure you tell me if something is going wrong, okay?"  
  
Blossom raised and eyebrow and wearily took them. "And… what will you do if something DOES go wrong?"  
  
The Professor grew silent and glanced at Miss Keane whom could barely keep from laughing. "Well… that's not important! We'll think of something; right Miss Keane?"  
  
"Uh… yeah, right!" She quickly replied and frowned at the Professor. Blossom sighed and quickly placed the headset on correctly.  
  
"Well, I'm off. Wish me luck!" She spoke with a rather nervous look.  
  
"Good luck, honey." The Professor replied and fixed her red bow. "You better come back here alive, okay?"  
  
Blossom smiled and gave him a warm hug. "I love you, Professor."  
  
"I love you too, Blossom." He replied and kissed her on the forehead. Then, she let go and waved at Miss Keane before taking off to the sky.  
  
"Heaven help you…" He whispered towards the hole in the ceiling.  
  
  
  
"Damn that Blossom! Where is she?" Bubbles cursed and threw a rock into the ocean with a lot of force. Then, she heard a crash from behind her and turned around to see Blossom standing on a mountain of rubble.  
  
"I knew you'd come!" She stated cheerfully and prepared for an attack.  
  
"Where's our green sister?" Blossom asked with a strict tone.  
  
"She's none of your concern for the moment. I'm the one you should be worried about fighting!" Bubbles replied and shot a beam in Blossom's direction. She quickly dodged and landed on her feet.  
  
"I don't want to fight either of you but if it's the only way to get you back, then so be it." She answered before she quickly dodged another attack.  
  
"I see you've gotten stronger… Well take this!!" Bubbles exclaimed and dove after Blossom in a hurry. She jumped right under Bubbles and then flew into the air. Bubbles quickly followed revealing bright flashes all over the sky.  
  
Blossom stopped to take a breath but was soon hit in the stomach by Bubbles and was sent to the ground in a hurry. However, before Bubbles could attack again, she jumped out of the way and landed on her back.  
  
"This isn't going to get us anywhere, Bubbles." She hollered and stood up. "Don't you see HIM is trying to destroy you by this constant fighting? He doesn't love you at all!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bubbles snapped and quickly punched Blossom in the jaw and threw her into a stack of bricks.  
  
Blossom soon snapped out of her blurred vision and stood up once more.  
  
"HIM only wants revenge on all of us." Blossom explained. "He wants revenge for all the torture we've put him through."  
  
Suddenly, a sound was heard from the headphones Blossom was wearing.  
  
"Blossom, is she still there?"  
  
"Yes she is, Professor." Blossom replied, very annoyed. Soon, no reply came back and she continued to dodge more of Bubbles' attacks.  
  
"Master doesn't want revenge! He cares for us and wants us to be triumphant!" Bubbles stated and swung her left fist at Blossom.  
  
"HIM is just fooling you into believing it! He's not a nice guy!" Blossom replied and quickly flew past Bubbles.  
  
Then, Bubbles stopped punching for a moment and stood looking at the ground. She didn't move but from what Blossom could tell, she looked scared.  
  
"Bubbles?" She asked walking towards her shaking sister.  
  
"I'm remembering stuff but… it doesn't make sense." She replied, less defensive than before. Blossom's face brightened and she patted her sister on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, you're remembering stuff from your past." She explained. "The lies HIM's feeding you can only last so long."  
  
Suddenly, Bubbles turned and faced her with rage in her eyes.  
  
"MASTER IS NOT LYING!" She screamed and shot an energy beam at Blossom. With a gasp, she was sent over by the ocean.  
  
"This is it, Blossom! It's all over." Bubbles exclaimed with rage and flew high in the air and prepared for an attack.  
  
Blossom rolled on her back and sat up, wearily. Then, she noticed a watch next to her that was still ticking.  
  
"7 hours…" She sighed.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
Well, maybe this chapter will be a little better of a cliffhanger. Don't worry, there's only a few more chapters to go (hence the chapter title). Please review and tell me what you think! 


	11. Buttercup's Turn

Chapter 11/ Buttercup's Turn  
  
  
  
  
  
Bubbles quickly prepared for an energy beam. She was high in the air with her right arm straight out, pointing it towards Blossom.  
  
"Bubbles, don't do this!" Blossom exclaimed and got to her feet.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Bubbles hissed back and shot the beam right at her. Blossom quickly jumped in front of it and tried to hold it back from crashing into the ocean. However, she wasn't strong enough to stop it and ended up being tossed to the side as a bright blue beam shot in the water.  
  
Bubbles quickly landed and observed from afar what was happening in the sea. Slowly, it began to rise as burst of clear water began to shower the land.  
  
Then, a memory came to her out of nowhere…  
  
  
  
"I ran a nice hot bath for you."  
  
"A bath!"  
  
"A bath…"  
  
"Come on in, Buttercup!"  
  
"The water's fine!"  
  
"Don't you know that only big fat sissies take baths?"  
  
"I'm not fat…"  
  
  
  
Bubbles soon shook her head as the water eventually calmed down. She saw Blossom standing right next to the water and suddenly became confused.  
  
Blossom eventually flew towards her with anger in her eyes. Bubbles snapped out of the trance and immediately went after her and slammed her into the ground. She gasped and soon kicked her off with heavy force. Then, she chased after her all through the lifeless Townsville.  
  
"You have got to snap out of this Bubbles. I just don't know how to get you back, now…" Blossom sighed and quickly stopped chasing after her. Bubbles soon stopped flying as well and saw she was now constantly wiping her eyes.  
  
"You're my sister but yet I'm fighting you like we're worst enemies. This has to stop."  
  
Bubbles frowned and became even more confused. Why did she see Blossom in her vision? Even Buttercup seemed nicer than normal… And what was Utonium doing with them?  
  
"We were…" Bubbles paused and tried to regain focus. "We were never sisters! We are worst enemies and I WILL destroy you…" She stated with a fake evil grin.  
  
Blossom looked back at her with sadness as tears streamed down her face. She had no more intention of fighting. It just wasn't worth it to her.  
  
Soon, Bubbles dashed over to Blossom and shot her with her laser beams. She fell to the ground, covered in soot but soon stood up. However, she didn't bother to dodge Bubbles' next attack or the one after that.  
  
"Why won't you fight me?" She asked with an impatient tone. Her arms crossed as she glared at the red Powerpuff.  
  
"Even if I explained it, you wouldn't understand!" Blossom snarled and wiped her eyes once more.  
  
Then, the headphones went off again. Bubbles looked very annoyed as she watched Blossom's attention go to it.  
  
"Blossom, are you ok? I heard the blast!"  
  
However, before she could answer, Bubbles shot it with her laser beams. Blossom fell back and grabbed her eyes as the beam had hit her entire face.  
  
"That's the end of that!" She exclaimed with pride but started feeling an over-whelming sadness. She began to get more flashbacks but soon snapped out of it once Blossom started to move.  
  
She slowly got back up and noticed the headphones had been reduced to ash and were now scattered amongst the dust and rubble. In shock, she slowly looked back at Bubbles whom had crossed her arms and gave her a devilish look.  
  
Bubbles soon ended the sudden silence by grabbing Blossom by the collar of her dress and pulling her into the air.  
  
"So, you've decided to kill me, is that it?" Blossom asked, trying to hide her fear on the way up.  
  
"Oh, I've decided that a LONG time ago…" Bubbles grinned and formed a bright ball in front of her right "hand".  
  
"Please Bubbles, don't let HIM convince you to do this!" Blossom pleaded.  
  
"Sorry but he already has." She snapped, as the ball grew brighter.  
  
Blossom watched her life flash before her eyes as she saw the ball grow brighter and brighter after every slow second.  
  
"If I do die…" Blossom's voice was now faint. "Just remember that I love you…"  
  
Bubbles suddenly jumped and lowered her arm. "Love me?" She asked, almost looking appalled.  
  
"Of course I do, you're my sister; my comrade; my best-friend." Blossom replied becoming a little cheerier.  
  
"Wha…" Bubbles gasped and fell dead silent. Blossom looked back at her with concern until she looked up again, looking lost.  
  
"I love you, Bubbles." She said again, a little more hopeful this time.  
  
Suddenly, Bubbles turned towards her with a smile. "BLOSSOM!" She happily exclaimed and accidentally let go of the energy beam, shooting it right at Blossom. With the over-whelming force, Bubbles let go of Blossom making her shoot off towards the eastern part of Townsville.  
  
"Oops…" She gasped and flew off towards the fresh, new cloud of smoke that filled a good part of Townsville.  
  
  
  
Blossom quickly shook her head and stood up only to be knocked down again by her sister. Bubbles had a bright smile on her face as she hugged Blossom tight.  
  
"Bubbles, you're really back?" She asked, excitedly and stood up.  
  
"Yep!" She exclaimed but soon paused to look around. "I'm so sorry for all of this…"  
  
"Don't worry, we both did this and it wasn't really our fault… It was HIM's." She reassured her and gave her another hug. "I'm so happy you're back again!"  
  
"Me too!" She replied with a smile.  
  
Suddenly, a loud crash came from a distance. The girls both let go and flew out of the cloud of smoke so they could see what had caused it.  
  
Sure enough, Buttercup was now roaming through the empty city and causing more damage to what little city was left.  
  
"Bubbles, do me a favor, okay?" Blossom asked all of a sudden.  
  
"K… What?" She answered and kept watching for Buttercup.  
  
"Go back home." She stated very firmly. "I don't want you to fight her; not after what you've just been through."  
  
"But…" She was cut off by Blossom's "hand" going over her mouth.  
  
"Please, Bubbles?" Blossom began, but now had to hurry. "When you do go back, tell the Professor that I'm just fine and not to worry because I won't be back for awhile. Got it?"  
  
Bubbles started to become worried but knew if she wanted to get out of there, it had better be quick.  
  
"No problem… Good Luck!" She replied with a smile but it soon turned to a frown as she quickly flew off to the suburban area.  
  
Blossom smiled in relief as she watched her sister make it safely home. She was so happy that she had gotten out of HIM's possession.  
  
  
  
"BLOSSOM!" Buttercup's voice was heard from below her. However, before she could turn around Buttercup had shot an energy beam right at her.  
  
Blossom screamed in pain until the beam finally vanished and she fell helplessly to the ground. Buttercup soon raced over to her and kicked her in the stomach. She gasped in pain but quickly pulled herself up before her sister could attack again.  
  
"Don't you have any mercy?" Blossom exclaimed while holding her stomach. It felt like it had been hit by 200 hundred cannonballs.  
  
"I don't have any mercy for Powerpuffs that hurt my sister!" She exclaimed in rage and hit her in the jaw.  
  
Blossom's eyes grew as she now grabbed her jaw in pain.  
  
"You…"  
  
"That's right. Master told me all about it and now I'm pissed." She interrupted with another punch to the jaw. Blossom yelled in pain as she felt like her skull had cracked from the force. Instinctively, she threw a punch right onto Buttercup's eye.  
  
Buttercup said nothing in response but only grabbed Blossom by the arm and tossed her into the water. With a splash, Blossom slowly sank to the bottom, purposely.  
  
Buttercup flew above where she assumed Blossom had landed. However, she couldn't see her anywhere at all, not even with X-ray vision.  
  
Then suddenly, an enormous light grew under the grayness of the ocean and shot straight out to Buttercup. She yelled and tried to dodge but it was just too big to avoid. Quickly, she was sent miles into the sky as the beam followed.  
  
Blossom soon swam above the ocean and flew into the air. She concentrated on where Buttercup was and tried to predict her next move.  
  
Sure enough, Buttercup was coming right down at her from the clouds. Blossom dashed over to the beach and watched as Buttercup slammed into the blankets of water.  
  
"This isn't going to work, Buttercup! I already know all of your moves." She exclaimed into the ocean breeze. "This is definitely one time where strategy does work over muscle…" She giggled to herself at the memory. However, her giggle soon turned into a gasp as she saw Buttercup send a title wave right at her.  
  
"Yeah? Then, how come ya didn't know this one?" Buttercup exclaimed back, flying above the water as it crashed over Blossom. She laughed with pride as the waves violently consumed the Townsville beach and slowly disappeared, leaving Blossom fainted on the ground.  
  
"Sucka!" She exclaimed and dove towards her, making Blossom wake up but not in enough time to get away. Buttercup soon shot her with her laser beams and sent her into the city, screaming all the way.  
  
"I've gotta get out of here!" Blossom exclaimed to herself and eventually shot into the sky as fast as she could. Soon, her morals had caught up with her and she realized she could no longer fight Buttercup. No matter how angry she made her…  
  
"Take this!" Buttercup exclaimed and swung a right hook at Blossom's shoulder and then punched her in the back of the head. She grabbed her shoulder in pain but made no effort to fight back.  
  
Buttercup shrugged and punched her several times more. Not giving a second thought to how much she was hurting Blossom. Over and over again, she swung her fists at her redheaded sister.  
  
Eventually though, Buttercup grew rather annoyed that Blossom wasn't fighting back at all. She suddenly stopped and lowered her arms.  
  
"Why won't you punch me?" She asked, forcefully.  
  
"I didn't do it to Bubbles and I won't do it to you!" Blossom answered with a shakier voice. She was in so much pain she felt like she could scream but her jaw hurt too much.  
  
"Not even if I do this?" She asked and punched her in the face. Still, Blossom made no move. "Or this?" She asked with another punch to the arm. Blossom flinched but still didn't fight back. "Even this?" She impatiently asked and swung another punch at her stomach. Blossom grabbed her gut but did nothing else.  
  
Buttercup growled in frustration and began to look around the town. "There's ways of making her fight!" She thought to herself and soon got a glimpse of the Utonium house. Bubbles was standing outside of it, curiously watching.  
  
Blossom gasped as Buttercup's face grew brighter in amusement.  
  
"What if I do this?" Buttercup smiled in greed as she pointed her left arm towards the white house. Blossom's eyes grew as she saw the bright ball forming in front of her hand. She knew she had to do something but it was like she couldn't even think.  
  
"Bubbles…" She gasped and turned towards her blue sister. "Bubbles, get everyone out of there, NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Bubbles nodded and quickly flew in the house.  
  
Seconds passed as the ball grew brighter and brighter and there was still no sign of anyone leaving the house yet.  
  
Blossom was now taking deep breaths as sweat rolled down her face. "You wouldn't do this…"  
  
Buttercup only glanced back at her with an evil smirk and soon shot the beam at the house. She gasped and flew towards it, trying to hold it off for as long as possible.  
  
The pressure was building as the beam grew brighter and brighter. It was getting stronger as Buttercup's rage grew more and more severe. Blossom couldn't hold on much longer and she knew it.  
  
Then, with yelp Blossom was sent aside as the bright beam shot through the sky and dove right to the house. The beam went straight through it and made it explode in an instant.  
  
The few moments that seemed like forever had finally ended and nothing but smoke and flying debris remained in the air. Blossom frantically scanned for Bubbles and finally found her with Miss Keane and the Professor, safely at the other end of town.  
  
Breathing hard, Blossom slowly turned her head towards the evil Powerpuff. Buttercup only smiled at her pain and fear.  
  
"Shame on you… That was completely unnecessary!" Blossom quietly scolded.  
  
"It makes you want to punch me; doesn't it?" Buttercup replied with an evil glare. Blossom couldn't help but want to. She felt a rage go through her body that was all unknown to her.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she soon dove after Buttercup without hesitation and threw her fists everywhere. They both soon collided in the sky and chased after each other revealing several bright flashes.  
  
Then finally, Blossom stopped giving Buttercup a chance for a punch. She took it and gave her a blow right in the back of the neck.  
  
Blossom gasped and fainted, falling limp to the ground below. Buttercup soon dove after her and caught her in mid-air. Then, with a triumphant smile, Buttercup flew Blossom up into the sky and disappeared.  
  
  
  
"NO, BLOSSOM!" The Professor exclaimed and tried to run after them. Bubbles soon held him back with everything she had.  
  
"Professor, calm down!" Bubbles ordered.  
  
Then, after a few minutes of being held back with tremendous force, he finally stopped and fell to his knees. "Just when I get one back, the other leaves again." He paused as tears were now streaming down his face. "WHEN WILL THIS END?!" He yelled into the sky.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
I'm sure you're all agreeing with the Professor by now… I promise this will be over soon! Thank you so much for the reviews! 


	12. Lost Lives

Author's note: Sorry, but this chapter is a little longer than normal. I just want to tell you, though. There's only one more chapter left after this!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12/ Lost Lives  
  
  
  
The smoke and debris finally settled back onto the lifeless ground of Townsville. Bubbles was slightly floating above the ground and watched the sky for any sign of the girls.  
  
"This is just too much… I can't believe it." Miss Keane sighed and crossed her arms. She looked as if she were ready to burst into tears but she kept a cool head and remained calm.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth…" The Professor replied. He was kneeling on the ground and watching the dark town.  
  
"How could Blossom lose again? …She was so strong." Bubbles spoke into a whisper.  
  
"Maybe she just wasn't completely used to the Chemical X inside of her… and after the fight with you, it wore her down too much to fight Buttercup." Explained the Professor, quietly.  
  
Miss Keane hung her head in thought. Then, she suddenly said, "No, I don't believe Blossom was too weak… She's planning something."  
  
"Whad'ya mean?" Bubbles asked, curiously and turned towards her.  
  
"Usually, Blossom has a sense about these things and if she had sensed she was going to lose; she would've let you stay, Bubbles." Miss Keane explained. "No, she's got a plan."  
  
"I hope so…" Bubbles replied with a shrug.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a hole appeared in the sky inside HIM's lair and revealed Buttercup carrying a fainted Blossom. She quickly maneuvered past the volcanoes and flowing lava, heading straight for the dungeon.  
  
The world there was still completely black and tinted with the dark brown of the cool lava. Buttercup flew far above the ground so the over-whelming heat of the volcanoes wouldn't affect them.  
  
Soon, HIM was seen up ahead and Buttercup's expression became quite serious as she flew closer. His face lit up once he saw Blossom and he cheerfully greeted Buttercup when she landed.  
  
"What have we here?" He asked, excitedly.  
  
"I've brought Blossom, Master. Just as you've ordered." Buttercup stated and carefully handed her sister over to HIM. A burning hot breeze swept by as he studied the fainted Powerpuff in disgust.  
  
"Well done, my daughter… You've done quite well." He congratulated with a fake smile.  
  
"Anything for you, Master." Buttercup replied and slowly bowed before him. She then stood normally and waited for a statement.  
  
"Well, I have some work to do with this one…" He said, referring to Blossom. "Why don't you go get some rest, hmm?"  
  
Buttercup only nodded, flying into the air. Then, with one quick sweep, she flew into the darkness of the dungeon. HIM smiled in the same direction but then walked away, now carrying Blossom.  
  
  
  
Hours had passed and finally Bubbles, The Professor, and Miss Keane were now in front of the pile of rubble that was once the Utonium home. Bubbles looked the most upset out of all of them and fell completely silent.  
  
The Professor noticed and quickly thought of another subject, pretending to clear his throat.  
  
"Well, I'll say this: I'm glad you were outside before the blast happened, Bubbles." He stated, cheerfully.  
  
"So am I, we might've been one with the rubble if not for you!" Miss Keane added and began to dust off a familiar purple object that she had found. The Professor nodded in agreement and smiled at the frowning Bubbles.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty glad, too." She replied with a sigh. "I never knew Buttercup could do this!"  
  
"HIM gave every one of you that ability." The Professor answered. "It's pretty powerful…"  
  
Bubbles shook her head and saw what Miss Keane was dusting off.  
  
"Octi? …OCTI!" She exclaimed and forcefully grabbed the purple octopus from her teacher.  
  
"…And not a smudge on it!" Miss Keane added. She then watched Bubbles carefully adjust its hat and hug it, tightly.  
  
The Professor watched as well but suddenly glanced at his watch when it began to beep. His face then grew worried as he impatiently looked in the sky.  
  
"Four hours…" He stated, quietly. "Four hours until they're gone… Where are they?"  
  
Miss Keane heard him and gently placed her hand on his forearm. "Calm down, Professor. They'll come back… I know it!" She stated. He then began to speak but was interrupted by a flash in the sky. Neither Miss Keane nor Bubbles looked like they had seen it but he knew he did.  
  
"Octi, your hat!" Bubbles playfully exclaimed as its hat flew away in the wind. It then landed again, a few yards away.  
  
"I'll help you, Bubbles." Miss Keane said and ran after the flying hat with the Powerpuff. The Professor smiled at them both, then looked back in the sky. The flash wasn't there anymore but he knew he wasn't seeing things: it was one of the girls.  
  
Eventually, he checked back with the others to make sure they weren't looking. Then, he ran off along the road, disappearing in the morning fog.  
  
  
  
Blossom suddenly woke up and felt incredible pain all over her body. She quickly sat up and realized she wasn't in Townsville anymore.  
  
"Finally decided to wake up, eh?" HIM asked and appeared in front of her. On guard, Blossom quickly jumped to her feet and said nothing. Noticing her sudden tension HIM smiled with greed and said, "I wouldn't bother trying to fight me. You wouldn't be able to get out of here if I died…"  
  
She soon backed up in efforts to fly away but was caught when she looked at his over-whelming bright, green eyes. HIM figured he had to do this fast for he knew the Professor was near Buttercup and was about to ruin his plans.  
  
Then, Blossom's face grew pale as she fainted and collapsed on the rock- hard ground. Finally with a flash, HIM changed her dress back to the black outfit she had worn before.  
  
He then eerily laughed and jumped in the air, flying off in an instant and leaving Blossom alone in the darkness.  
  
  
  
After a few hours of rest, Buttercup was now soaring across the destroyed Townsville. However, she was getting rather bored with it. There was nothing to do, anymore.  
  
  
  
"They've got to be around here somewhere…" The Professor said to himself as he suddenly stumbled into the town. He couldn't see them but he heard flying off in the distance.  
  
Quickly, he ran through and jumped over debris and rubble as he tried to make his way towards the middle of the town. The sun wouldn't be up for a few more hours so the town was as dark as night, making it hard for him to see.  
  
"I'll find her…" He stated to himself and kept running as the pain in his leg grew more severe.  
  
  
  
Blossom slowly began to wake up again and pull herself off of the ground. Then, a sudden flash of dark and evil thoughts ran through her mind. She was under HIM's control again… or so he thought.  
  
While this happened, one thought went through her mind that accidentally came from HIM's: "The Professor's gonna cause trouble… I've got to get to him before Buttercup is returned to normal… I've got to kill him, now."  
  
The Powerpuff began to breathe hard as she kept responding to that thought. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep her fighting. She gritted her teeth and slammed her "hands" on the ground over and over…  
  
"This isn't right… HIM's doing this but what?" She gasped as she searched her mind for some kind of evidence that HIM was wrong. The burning heat of the ground was tremendous and caused her to panic.  
  
However, she had finally fought enough to get out of HIM's control. In relief, she flew off the ground and into the cooler air.  
  
"This plan worked well…" She thought to herself. "I'm now completely healed up and ready for action!" She stated and flew off in the shadows of the lair.  
  
  
  
After a while of searching, Miss Keane and Bubbles finally met back in front of the Smith house.  
  
"Did you find him anywhere?" Miss Keane asked, breathing hard from the running.  
  
"No… I guess you didn't either, huh?" Bubbles asked with a frown. Miss Keane shook her head negatively and looked out into the city.  
  
"You don't think he went out there; do you?" Miss Keane asked, curiously.  
  
"He's the Professor! He wouldn't be that stupid…" Bubbles said but thought a moment. In silence, they both studied the town from a distance.  
  
  
  
Sweating from the pain in his leg, the Professor continued to run towards the middle of the town. He had seen another flash in the air and it was around the volcano.  
  
Soon, he ended up in front of it and sighed in relief when he saw Buttercup. She saw him too but then her face filled with fear and she flew off in a snap.  
  
"What?" He asked himself but froze when he felt something tap his shoulder. He quickly spun around to see HIM standing in front of him. The red demon glared at him with greed and gave an eerie frown…  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in the sky and revealed Blossom flying out of it. She was quite a distance away from Townsville and knew she had to get there fast, the Professor's life depended on it.  
  
"Bubbles, I hope you're with him…" She said to herself as she took off towards the town.  
  
  
  
"I think we should just wait here…" Miss Keane ordered. "The Professor probably went off to talk to someone and will be back soon."  
  
"Who's still alive that he would talk to?" Bubbles asked and listened for a sound of chatter.  
  
"I don't know… However, I do know that we're not going into that town!" She stated and crossed her arms.  
  
  
  
Blossom smiled once the town was in sight and quickly picked up the pace. It looked rather quiet and peaceful until she heard someone yell: it was HIM.  
  
Her heart sank but she refocused and got within the city as fast as she could. As she flew inside it, she prepared herself for another fight. But will she be there in time?  
  
Then, suddenly she heard the Professor yell in pain but it went silent again just as fast as it came. Pressure building in her eyes, she followed the sound and soon hid when she saw both the Professor and HIM. It was her first instinct when she saw a bright light fill the area.  
  
However, she was too late, the Professor had fallen to the ground, lifeless. She had seen him fall with her own eyes, which were now filled with tears.  
  
"N… no… no." She said quietly to herself as HIM's triumphant laugh shook the town. HIM glared at the Professor with pure disgust and soon, he flew off into the sky, disappearing in the clouds.  
  
Blossom couldn't take it anymore and jumped from her hiding spot and walked towards the Professor. Still, he made no effort to show he was alive.  
  
Slowly, she continued to walk to him and finally stopped when she was right next to his side. The pressure in her eyes was so over-whelming that tears were now streaming down her face without effort.  
  
"Oh… gosh, not you. Not now… please." She kept saying to him in a whisper. "What did he do to you, Professor?"  
  
Then, she gradually turned him on his back and stared at him with endless tears. He looked completely normal, like he was asleep. However, his heart wasn't beating at all and he was very cold. "You can't leave me…" She said and began to cry, holding her face with her "hands".  
  
"No…no… DADDY!!!" She screamed into the sky and cried uncontrollably. She felt tremendous sadness but it was starting to turn into rage.  
  
Breathing hard she looked at the ground and soon slammed her arms into it as hard as she could. The entire city shook and everything began to collapse with it. She did it once more and finally stopped, crying harder and harder until her arms couldn't hold her anymore.  
  
  
  
Then, sudden laughter was heard from above her. She jumped and looked towards the sky, seeing Buttercup with a huge smile.  
  
Rage was now getting the better of Blossom. She fiercely gritted her teeth and slowly stood up in silence. Tears were still flowing but not as hard as before… She was just too enraged.  
  
"So, do ya wanna fight me, now?" Buttercup asked with greed. Blossom remained silent and stood very still below her. "Well?" Buttercup asked again.  
  
Then, in an instant Blossom soared to Buttercup and slammed her fist into her stomach. Before she could recover, Blossom hit and punched her several times more and slammed her into the ground from the sky.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Bubbles exclaimed and looked towards the sky over the city. Her eyes grew when she saw her two sisters fight like crazy in incredible speed.  
  
"Bubbles, I don't see anything." Miss Keane replied and tried to find what Bubbles was looking at so closely.  
  
"It's 'cause they're too fast for human eyes to see…" Bubbles answered, not turning her head away. "We've gotta go down there… Something happened, I know it."  
  
Miss Keane couldn't help but agree with Bubbles and quickly nodded. Bubbles noticed and with a smile, she quickly lifted her in the air and took off towards the town.  
  
"I hope nothing too major has happened…" Miss Keane said, quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that…" Bubbles replied with a frown. They both had no idea what they were about to see ahead.  
  
  
  
"I see your morals have disappeared altogether!" Buttercup cheered as she dodged a few punches from Blossom.  
  
"Yeah, well that happens when a girl's just become an orphan…" Blossom snapped and was punched immediately.  
  
She quickly grabbed her jaw and flew after Buttercup, punching and kicking furiously. They both slammed into each other over and over again, with more force each time.  
  
"It's great that I'm finally able to fight you like this!" Buttercup exclaimed and swung her left arm at Blossom. She quickly dodged and nailed her again in the stomach.  
  
"I guess HIM may be able to control you but he still can't stop you from completing your goals." Blossom gave a witty reply and punched Buttercup again. Over and over, they swung fists and threw kicks at each other until they had nothing left.  
  
  
  
Eventually, Miss Keane and Bubbles flew into the town and landed by the volcano. Bubbles gasped when she saw her sisters and quickly flew away from her teacher.  
  
"Bubbles!" Miss Keane exclaimed but the Powerpuff didn't hear her and kept flying. She sighed and looked around with disbelief. The town looked more devastating than before but it was hard to tell.  
  
Slowly, she walked ahead and stopped when she saw a familiar shirt. "No…Professor." She gasped and quickly ran over to him.  
  
  
  
Soon, Blossom and Buttercup both landed and were breathing very hard. They both faced each other from a distance but had to recover a little.  
  
Then with a flash, HIM appeared right in front of Blossom. Buttercup's eyes grew and she stood up in confusion. However, she quietly waited in her spot for HIM to call her over.  
  
"Back at it again, I see…" HIM growled at the injured Powerpuff. "I don't know how you keep fighting this…"  
  
Blossom hung her head in thought. She knew that if HIM eliminated her, it would be all he wanted. "Maybe he'll restore Buttercup, then." She thought to herself.  
  
"There's no…" He was interrupted by a determined look filling Blossom's face. She slowly looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Tell me," she began, "if I give you my life, will you restore Buttercup by turning her back to normal?"  
  
"What?!" He snarled.  
  
"Tell me, HIM!" She exclaimed. "I'm giving you a chance to easily kill me for Buttercup. Now, what's it gonna be?"  
  
HIM thought for a long moment and shrugged. He then, sadly glanced at Buttercup whom was growing very confused at the both of them.  
  
Blossom knew this was it. She felt tremendous fear but she also knew it was worth it to her. Her sisters just meant too much.  
  
Then, he glared at Blossom with rage and shot her with the same bright light that he'd used on the Professor. She screamed in pain as the light grew brighter…  
  
  
  
"Oh no…" Bubbles gasped to herself and watched the entire process. Her hands flew over her mouth when she finally saw Blossom slowly fall to the ground, lifeless.  
  
  
  
HIM smiled at the dead Powerpuff and now glanced at Buttercup. She backed up in fear as he flew away and on into the sky.  
  
"I never promised…" He said to himself and disappeared in a flash.  
  
Buttercup grinned devilishly and began to laugh triumphantly. She knew then exactly what was going on and felt victorious.  
  
  
  
Bubbles began to shake with both shock and rage with tears now falling off of her face. She felt something come over her that she had only felt once in her lifetime.  
  
"Hardcore…" She quietly stated.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED….  
  
  
  
Sorry this was so long but it wasn't long enough to make another chapter. I also apologize for it being a little rushed but I only had 2 hours to do this (I don't type very fast, all right?). Remember that there's only one more chapter left! 


	13. Final Defeat

Chapter 13/ Final Defeat  
  
  
  
Bubbles was now feeling a rage that was too much to control; now towards Buttercup.  
  
Up until then, she had sworn she would never fight her sisters physically. She had made that promise after that same rage had gotten the better of her once before. However, she now had no intention of keeping it.  
  
"Blo… ssom's d…dead. She's dead b… because of HIM." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Buttercup soon turned and saw Bubbles flying next to a half-demolished building. She nearly stood back from the anger that was building in the blue Powerpuff's eyes.  
  
"So, it's your turn to die?" Buttercup asked with excitement. She was pretty sore from the fight with Blossom but knew she would have enough strength to take Bubbles.  
  
Bubbles remained quiet and glanced at Blossom. She was now laying, face down on a bed of sooty grass. Her hair lay softly around her and gently blew in the wind. However, she was obviously dead and Bubbles just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"HIM's gonna pay for this…" She stated to Buttercup and slowly flew in her direction.  
  
  
  
"Professor… It can't be you." Miss Keane whispered in the morning breeze. She quietly stared at his face and had to wipe a tear away when she knew it was him.  
  
"I should've stopped you… This wouldn't have happened if I'd known where you went."  
  
Gradually, she cupped her hands over her face and fell to her knees, sobbing.  
  
  
  
Buttercup now ducked and swerved away from Bubbles' fast-paced attacks. They both flew through the sky in an on-going chase.  
  
"Buttercup, ya have to snap outta this!" Bubbles screamed and dodged a sudden punch. "You only have a half-a-hour!"  
  
"Half-an-hour until what?" Buttercup asked, getting annoyed as Bubbles dodged every one of her punches.  
  
"Until you're a demon…" She replied and was soon hit in the arm. Without hesitation, she came back and pulled Buttercup's hair until she kicked her in the gut.  
  
"Cool, I always wanted to be a demon!" Buttercup gasped and held her stomach. She still gave a sarcastic grin until Bubbles punched her again in the face. She immediately grabbed her "nose" but came back with a kick in the jaw and flew after the Powerpuff.  
  
Flash after flash, revealed them punching and kicking each other with fury. Bubbles was now becoming more confident about getting Buttercup back in time.  
  
With a deep breath, Bubbles hit Buttercup with her laser-beams, hard. Her sister gasped and cried in agony until Bubbles stopped. She screamed in pain but quickly shook the soot off. A few minutes had passed and Buttercup made no effort to fight back…  
  
"It's over…" She thought to herself. "She's back, now… I know it!"  
  
Then suddenly, Buttercup disappeared into thin air and then reappeared in front of Bubbles. Laughing with pride, she crossed her arms over her head and slammed them down on Bubbles. The blue Powerpuff fell limp onto hard concrete.  
  
"Ha! I knew I could take ya!" Buttercup stated, loudly. She then crossed her arms and glared at her sister whom was now getting back up.  
  
Bubbles sat on her knees and pouted, not looking at Buttercup above her. She heard familiar ticking and glanced over at a clock nearby. Her eyes grew in horror as she tried to rub them, wondering if she was seeing things.  
  
"F… Five minutes?" She gasped and looked up at Buttercup in sadness. "I'm gonna lose her ferever…"  
  
"What? Now you're gonna start cryin'?" Buttercup growled in annoyance. Bubbles made no response and did begin to cry in defeat.  
  
"She'll be gone… I'll have no sisters left. None." She whispered as the sun began to rise, slowly. It gave the town a faint orange color with bursts of yellow all around. The ocean sparkled and reflected on the beach and the rest of the town.  
  
Buttercup flew above her with an evil glare in her eyes. However, Bubbles wasn't all she was focusing on. Something was going on in her mind that she just couldn't figure out… but it was becoming stronger.  
  
  
  
"Now it's two minutes!" Bubbles screamed and jumped to her feet. "No… no I can't lose you! BUTTERCUP!!" Her scream echoed off of the remaining parts of buildings and the mountains in the background. It was so loud and so strong that everything in the town began to collapse and fall. More explosions were now taking place but were now bigger and stronger. She was letting out an attack and causing the rest of the town to fall.  
  
Buttercup began to breathe hard as she saw bursts of fire start up again. She kept seeing something repeating in her mind; something so familiar…  
  
"What the heck? What am I remembering?" Buttercup gasped and grabbed her head, trying to focus on the vision.  
  
It was an explosion as well. However, there wasn't any fire but colors of pink, blue, and green were everywhere in an instant. Followed by a cloud of smoke that filled some type of room.  
  
Bubbles still kept on screaming, not noticing her sister nearly in a ball type shape. More buildings and cars blew up and shook the town violently.  
  
Buttercup could now only see the explosion in her mind, even when she opened her eyes. It was becoming clearer for she was now seeing people.  
  
"Blossom in… the, middle… Bubbles is on the r… right." Buttercup mumbled to herself. "And I'm on the left." She paused and gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born…"  
  
Bubbles finally stopped and fell to her knees, again. She glanced back over at the clock, which now revealed three minutes had passed.  
  
"No, she's gone… It's over. I've lost Blossom and now Buttercup… They'll never be back again, ever!"  
  
"Aw, would ya shut up already! I'm BACK!" Buttercup replied, cheerfully. A smile soon appeared on Bubbles' face as she took off in the air to Buttercup.  
  
"You're really back?!" Bubbles asked but didn't give her sister a chance to reply. "I can't believe it!" She exclaimed and hugged her tight. Buttercup hugged her back in relief. She knew how much damage she had caused and how her sisters were fearing for her life… or sister, now.  
  
"I can't believe you're back! This is too cool!" Bubbles stated and let go. They both gave smiles of relief and looked at the town.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to see this as a 'Welcome Back' present…" Buttercup sighed with a frown. Bubbles nodded in agreement and gazed back at the empty town.  
  
A few moments passed and the girls eventually flew to the ground in horror of the town but in relief that they were both back. They both walked towards the Townsville Hall in silence and gaped at the pile of rubble.  
  
"Aw, why such long faces?" An eerie voice filled their minds as they spun towards HIM. "After all, you brats just won."  
  
"Leave us alone, HIM! Don't you ever give up?" Buttercup asked in rage.  
  
"Oh, believe me, Buttercup… I'm done for the day." He replied with a frown. "I just wanted to warn you that…" his voice grew deeper as a violent wind began to pick up, "I'll be back…"  
  
With that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke but the wind still kept coming at full force. It was harsh and had no mercy for anything.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Bubbles screamed over the whistle of the wind.  
  
"I dunno… Hold onto my hand before it gets worse!" Buttercup ordered and grabbed on to Bubbles' arm. There was no shelter for them to run to so they stood right in the middle of the path. Bubbles' pigtails had whipped loose from the strong force.  
  
  
  
"Wha?" Miss Keane gasped as the wind came in her direction. Everything around her began to scatter and blow away in seconds. She threw her arms over her neck and tried to shield herself from the incredible burst of wind. However, her jaw dropped when she saw the Professor wasn't being affected at all! Not a hair on his head was responding to the violent gusts.  
  
Slowly, she crawled over to him until she was right next to his face. Her eyes grew when she tried to lay a hand on him but it was immediately forced back, almost like a magnet.  
  
"How strange… What's causing this?" She asked herself in concern but soon had to duck from the stronger gusts of wind. She was now having a hard time holding onto the ground.  
  
  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup held onto each other, screaming. A thundering sound echoed through the area as every gust passed through.  
  
Buttercup gasped when she saw the board they were standing on, start to move. It violently jerked around and soon lifted off of the ground and stopped in mid-air. More boards, steel, pipes, and even furniture were doing the same, one after another. Then, they finally stopped and both of the girls gradually noticed. For they were now standing on top of the fully repaired Townsville Hall.  
  
"No way!" They both exclaimed in excitement, still trying to dodge the wind. It kept coming as more and more buildings were starting to form again.  
  
"Bubbles, look… Lookit Townsville!" Buttercup yelled in alarm. Bubbles did so and nearly fell to her knees in relief.  
  
"Townsville…" She whispered as a tear of joy rolled down her face.  
  
  
  
Miss Keane still remained next to the lifeless Professor but was now staring at the completely repaired buildings in awe. Pieces of wood and metal were gathering and making one solid building in seconds! However, the wind kept coming as several boards under them began to jerk and come out from under them.  
  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed as the board began to lift but she was soon pushed off by something, and landed safely on the ground. She sat on her knees and rubbed her shoulder as the wind finally died down.  
  
"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" A deeper voice asked from beside her. Miss Keane froze but slowly looked in the direction it came from.  
  
"Oh my… Professor?" She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were now filled with tears as he gave her a reassuring smile in reply.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't die…" He said sarcastically and pulled her to him for a long, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it… It looks like nothing ever happened!" Bubbles stated and threw her arms in the air as they flew through the fully repaired city.  
  
"Yeah, it ain't half bad." Buttercup replied, pleased by the turnout. They both watched as the dead bodies were now coming back to life and were walking around like normal. The beings all acted in relief and just about hugged everyone they walked by. It was all returning to normal, except…  
  
  
  
Blossom still remained lifeless in the now clean grass, near the beach. A familiar looking woman walked to her in relief.  
  
"Blossom? Blossom, you can wake up now!"  
  
The Powerpuff began to move and slowly open her eyes.  
  
"Wha… Miss Bellum?" She asked, forgetting she had just been dead.  
  
"Oh, it's so great to see you're alive and normal again!" Miss Bellum cheered and helped her sit up.  
  
"Alive… Oh my gosh," Blossom paused and began to breathe hard. "Where's Buttercup? Are Bubbles and Miss Keane okay?"  
  
"Blossom, don't worry. It's all over now, just look!" Miss Bellum answered and pointed towards the complete city. Blossom gasped in awe as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Thanks Miss Bellum." She said and gave her friend a warm hug before flying off into the city.  
  
  
  
The two Powerpuffs continued to fly around the town but stopped by the volcano and smiled to see the observatory on top of it. They then glanced around the rest of the town with very melancholy looks.  
  
"I wish Red were here to see this…" Buttercup sighed and looked at Bubbles.  
  
"Yeah, me too…" She answered and then heard a cheer in the distance. They both jumped and looked in the same direction. Sure enough, Blossom came straight at them in joy.  
  
"BLOSSOM!" They exclaimed and met her in the air with a hug.  
  
"You're back, too! Oh, this is too great!" Buttercup cheered and hugged the red Powerpuff.  
  
"HIM musta restored everything!" Bubbles exclaimed and let Blossom see the town.  
  
"I can't believe it… He's not a sore loser after all!" Blossom laughed and flew higher in the air with her sisters.  
  
As they flew along the town, the citizens began to cheer them on and wave at them from below. The girls were shocked at their response to them after what had happened. With cheerful smiles, they waved back and flew on.  
  
  
  
Gradually, the Professor and Miss Keane walked from the buildings they were by and towards the many voices they heard ahead.  
  
"Oh dear… Everyone is back!" Stated Miss Keane, excitedly. The Professor didn't reply but looked in the sky, frantically.  
  
"Are the girls okay? Where are they?" The Professor asked and looked around the rest of the town from where they were. Miss Keane heard him and began to wonder, herself.  
  
Doubt filled both of their hearts until they heard a familiar sound in the sky. A bright flash convinced the Professor it was the girls.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" They girls exclaimed and flew toward him for a hug. The Professor caught them and hugged them back in relief.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you girls, again!" He stated and held them tight.  
  
"I can't believe you're alive, again!" Blossom replied in relief. Buttercup nodded in agreement, making Bubbles rather confused.  
  
Then suddenly, a large weapon was seen next to Blossom's head. She slowly let go of the Professor and guided it away from everyone.  
  
"Stop right where you are!" Ordered the Mayor as he stepped out of a limo. "You won't be terrorizing this town anymore!"  
  
Both Miss Keane and the Professor raised an eyebrow at the Mayor's statement. The girls shook their heads and came right in front of the weapon.  
  
"Ready… aim… FIRE!" He demanded with excitement. Sure enough, the weapon shot out a bright light in the girls' direction. They all looked questioningly at it but remained still.  
  
Soon, it made impact but disappeared as soon as it touched them, as if nothing happened.  
  
"That didn't even hurt!" Buttercup sighed in sarcasm.  
  
"Mayor!" Exclaimed Miss Bellum as she dashed towards the short man. "You don't need to do this! The girls are back to normal again."  
  
"What?" He replied and looked at the girls who cheerfully waved at him with sarcastic smiles. He then looked back at the weapon in disappointment.  
  
"Oh bother…" He sighed. The rest of the town laughed at the embarrassed Mayor and continued on with their second chance at life...  
  
  
  
"It was a pretty interesting couple of days; wasn't it?" Miss Keane said while walking with the Professor towards her apartment building.  
  
"I can't agree with you more." He replied with a chuckle. They both entered the building and walked down a long hallway.  
  
Miss Keane turned to see a friend of hers give her a "thumbs-up", pointing at the Professor. She giggled nervously and grabbed her keys as the came to her door.  
  
"Well, it was sure a fun time. I hope we can do it again!" She grinned and opened the door. He stood in the hallway as she turned to face him.  
  
"I don't know… I don't think I'd really want that to be our first date or anything…" He implied, nervously and looked straight down at the carpet.  
  
Miss Keane's eyes grew in alarm but she soon snapped out of it.  
  
"Well, that's a corny way of asking me on a date!" She answered with a giggle.  
  
"It's the best I could think of." He replied, not lifting his head up but putting his hands behind his back.  
  
She rolled her eyes and put her hand on his forehead, gently forcing him to face her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him for a kiss. He brought his arms in front of him and lay them gently on her waist.  
  
The moment seemed like an eternity until they let go. He stepped back and chuckled, nervously.  
  
"Uh, sorry I couldn't drive you home but I think someone stole my car…" He spoke, rather embarrassed.  
  
"Don't apologize… It was a nice walk." She answered with a flirtatious grin.  
  
"Really? … I mean: Really, I totally agree." He added and scratched the back of his head with his left hand. "Well, I better be going then…"  
  
"Right… Call me?" She asked, hopefully.  
  
"You bet." He answered and gave a slight wave before turning around and walking down the hallway.  
  
She chuckled and walked into her apartment after grabbing the morning newspaper. Shutting the door, she read the article as a bright smile appeared on her face.  
  
Then, with a sigh she threw it on the table and walked into the other room.  
  
The headline read:  
  
ONCE AGAIN THE DAY IS SAVED, THANKS TO THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
*Sniffle* Well, the fic has finally come to an end… I hope you enjoyed it and I promise Cool Buttercup, I'll write another fic soon! Thanks a lot for reading and please review! 


End file.
